In Another Life: Golden Beginning
by Fushigi Kismet
Summary: Minako goes to London and discovers that Destiny has a part for her to play. Minako & Kunzite. AU. [incomplete]
1. Episode One: The Birth of V . . .

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, Toei Ltd., and tons of other people. Thank you very much for creating such a wonderful story and please don't sue me. ;;; However . . . the events of this story and some of these characters are MY property. No stealing or the fabulous Sailor V will punish you in the name of VENUS!!!! And Artemis will scratch your eyes out . . . ; 

_In a time of peace . . ._

_In a time of war . . ._

_Two kingdoms lived side by side . . ._

_Two hearts cried out for one another . . ._

_And thus was a legend born._

**SAILOR MOON  
IN ANOTHER LIFE:  
GOLDEN BEGINNING**

She smiled gently as the snow spiraled down through the sky and clung to her golden hair and eyelashes.

"Snow . . ." she whispered, holding out a gloved hand for the white flakes to land on.

_ It's the start of winter vacation . . . When it's over, I'll be gone. She reached up a hand to wipe away the tears brimming in her blue eyes. This will no longer be my home. Good-bye, Tokyo . . . ._ She took a deep calming breath, then continued walking home.

A lithe shape stealthily followed.

_I've found you at last . . ._

The glint of two blue eyes in the shadows . . .

_Sailor V . . ._

_----------------------------- _

**The Birth of V . . .  
aka  
C'mon Pretty Soldier!**

------------------------

Narita International Airport, Tokyo, Japan

The boys looked at each other and shook hands.

"I'm going to miss you, Zeph," Kenneth said solemnly, a dejected expression on his face.

"Yeah, who'll you beat up on?" Zephyr demanded.

"I'm sure I'll find _someone . . ."_

They laughed, then fell silent, sobering as the reality of the situation hit them.

"We may never see each other again," Zephyr noted quietly.

Kenneth grimaced. "Don't say that! We're best friends and we're gonna STAY that way! Someday . . . we're sure to meet again."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Zephyr smiled, his eyes bright with mischief. "You swear?"

"'Course."

"On the dreams?"

Kenneth paused, looking at his friend. Then he grasped his forearm and said, sounding more adult and commanding than any eleven year old ought to, "On those. I swear on the dreams. On that which bound us together in the beginning and will always bind us together . . . whether you like it or not!"

"Well then, Commander," - Zephyr grinned; it just felt right to say that, and followed suit - "I'll be seeing you."

"Flight 5426 to America now boarding. Flight 9543 to England now boarding."

The two boys exchanged matching grimaces and let go of each other's arms, grabbing their luggage.

"Time to go," Kenneth said.

"Meet up with you in a couple of years?" Zephyr raised an eyebrow questioningly. _//There are no good-byes . . .//_

Their eyes met, the shared thought making them agree as it always did. When they spoke to each other, not necessarily telepathically, but with that shared knowledge and purpose, they were always brought closer.

After a moment, Kenneth replied, "Yes."

"Hey, here's my new address. Write me!" The blonde boy thrust a scrap of paper into his friend's hand.

Kenneth looked down at the paper, then looked back up, confusion etched on his face. "What kind of handwriting _is _this?! I can't read a word!"

But Zephyr was gone.

His words echoed in the stillness. _"There are no good-byes . . "_

"Hmph." Kenneth smiled wryly, picking up his suitcase again. "No, no good-byes."

--

The little girl pressed her face against the glass, staring at the planes. "They're so big!" She pulled away and touched her hand to the glass, staring at two planes just about to take off. She smiled and whispered to herself, "Fly . . ."

--

Kenneth waved to the other plane, and though he couldn't _see_ him, he knew Zephyr was waving back. But the other boy's plane was slated to leave first and as it took off, rapidly becoming no more than a speck in the sky, Kenneth turned away, settling back into his seat, melancholy falling over him.

Glancing out the window again, he noticed a little girl staring out one of the airport windows at his plane. "Kawaii," he noted, idly, changing the word to "cute" in his mind.

She turned away, her long blonde hair trailing behind her, the sunlight glinting off of it. Immediately he was assailed by one of his dream images . . . Feminine laughter rang in his ears and an image of a golden-haired woman running in front of him through a garden, her golden hair gleaming in the sunlight imposed itself upon him. He shook his head to clear it and the image faded.

_ No. It isn't possible._

_//Fly . . .//_ A whispered thought filled his mind. It was not his own.

_ She can't be - !_

He looked back out his window for the girl, but she was gone.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and sprang to his feet, heading for the exit. _I can't lose her! I can't! Not now . . ._

A stewardess tried to stop him but he pushed past her, desperation driving him on . . . .

It was then that his plane began to roll down the runaway.

He briefly entertained the notion of breaking open the door and leaping out . . . but reconsidered as the plane picked up speed. He shrugged off the stewardess's concerned hand on his shoulder and made his way back to his seat to buckle up for takeoff.

As he sat down and turned to stare out the window again, a brief image of the little girl's face filtered into his consciousness. Her blue eyes gazed at him intently. _My dream princess._

As the plane took off, her pounded his fist into his open palm, his gaze far away and his mind working furiously.

_ I'll find you, _he swore, _and I'll get some answers! Someday, I'm coming back!_

--

The little girl sneezed, then glanced out the window at a plane launching itself up into the sky. _What a funny feeling-_

"Minako!" her father called.

"Coming!" the eight year old replied, scampering down from the chair and running to her parents, the sensation forgotten.

_ I'm coming . . ._

------

_Five years later . . .  
The Present_

Two Japanese schoolgirls walked down the street together on their way home. Classes had finally finished for the day and their winter vacation lay before like an unopened gift. One that they were more than ready to tear open and enjoy . . . or one which they would have been more than ready to enjoy had it been any other time, any other year. They shared a laugh before one of them sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Minako-chan, are you really leaving?!" Hikaru asked with a hangdog expression.

"It's not like I want to!" Minako retorted, sighing. "Dad's gonna be working over there, so what am I supposed to do? I don't even know English all that well!"

"But . . . England . . ." Hikaru said quietly. "It's so far away."

"Yeah, but we'll still write and keep in touch, right?" Minako said cheerily, swinging her schoolbag. "Or else you could just go in my place and I'll stay here with Hirashi-sempai!"

"Hey, no way!" Hikaru protested. "He's mine! I saw him first!"

"I don't think so!" Minako argued. "I saw him way back in the beginning of the year!"

"So did I!"

"Well, fine! I don't want him!" Minako declared. "You can have Hirashi-sempai and I'll just find some cute guy in England! Call it my gift to you."

"Gee, thanks," Hikaru muttered. "It's not like either of us has even talked to him before!"

"Well, you should be more brave and declare your undying love for him, Hikaru-chan!"

Hikaru colored. "That's enough, Minako-chan! What if someone hears?!"

"Hears what?" a voice drawled amusedly.

The two girls froze, then looked up, both of their faces beet-red.

"H . . . Hi . . . Hirashi-sempai!" Hikaru whispered, her eyes wide. _I'm so embarrassed I could die!_

"Good afternoon, ladies."

"G-Good afternoon!" they responded.

"And how are you today, Tomichi-san?" he asked Hikaru.

"Uh, I have to go now!" Hikaru suddenly cried. "There's something I forgot to do!" She turned and fled the scene.

"Tomichi-san is really cute, isn't she?" Hirashi Hiro said, looking after her.

"Y-Yes!" Minako stuttered. "Are you going to go after her, Hirashi-san?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Think I should?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes! That is . . . I mean . . . if you want to."

"You're really cute too, Aino-san," he said with a laugh. "But, I think Tomichi-san and I are more suited to one another. I hope you enjoy England." He smiled, then walked past her.

Minako turned and looked as he began to jog easily after Hikaru. _Oh, Hirashi-sempai . . . I hope Hikaru-chan and you will be happy. _She blinked as she felt a tear form.

_I'll miss you all._

--

"Is everything ready?" the dark-haired woman asked, sipping at her blood-red wine.

"Of course," a voice replied from the shadows. "Everything is as it should be. The plan can be begun at any time."

"Then begin," she said lazily, her eyes focused on the liquid in her glass. "Begin . . . and do not fail me."

"Yes, Garnet-sama."

--

"Andrew!" Minako called, waving to him as she entered Crown Game

Center.

"Minako-chan! Hi!" he said, walking over to her.

"You're busy today!" she marveled, looking about at all of the customers.

"Yeah. We'll have to get more help soon." He laughed. "So, I haven't seen you in a while. Where've you been?"

"Packing . . ." she said slowly.

"Packing?" He raised his left eyebrow.

"I'm gonna be moving to England soon!" She tried to inject as much enthusiasm in her voice as she could, but the effort she was putting in didn't seem to be enough. "England, huh? Well, we're going to miss you around here, Minako-chan. You're our most reliable customer!"

Minako smiled wanly. "Thanks."

"Hey, how 'bout I treat you to a game at one of the new machines?"

"Really?!" Minako asked, instantly brightening.

"Sure! Which one do you want to play?"

Minako's roving eye wandered around the room. "That one!" she declared, pointing at her favorite.

"All right."

Soon Minako was engaged in a rousing game of Magical Girl Tenshi! At least . . . her hands and eyes were engaged. Her mind was elsewhere . . . .

_ Andrew . . . _Memories of the past year that she had frequented the arcade in hopes of seeing her crush (yes, _another_ one) flashed through her mind's eye. Andrew had always been so kind to her. She sighed, still unseeing, her hands automatically moving to rack up points.

Andrew wandered back over after a few moments and stared at her screen in disbelief. "Minako!"

Minako sighed again. She'd never hear him say her name again . . "Minako!"

She blinked. _Was_ he saying her name?

"Minako!"

"Huh?" She turned to look at him . . . her hands leaving the controls. Then her game character died . . . .

Andrew slapped his forehead. "Aw, man, Minako, I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Minako was still puzzled.

"For distracting you! Look, you were at ten million points . . ."

He pointed at the screen flashing **GAME OVER** TOO BAD, LOSER!!!.

She gaped at the point total in the top right hand corner.

"NO WAY!!!" her astonished shriek rang out through the arcade.

Outside, a white tomcat winced.

A little while later - after valiantly trying to get as high a score as she had achieved before and failing miserably, that is - Minako decided that enough was enough and that it was time she went home . . . and packed the last of her things for her flight the next day.

"Bye, Andrew!" she said, standing by the doors.

He smiled at her. "Good luck, Minako! Come and visit, okay?!"

"Yes!" she said, smiling as best she could.

She stepped outside, tripped, and fell flat on her face.

"Minako!" Andrew shouted, rushing over. "Are you all right?"

"Ow . . ." she groaned, holding a hand to her head, her eyes swirling. "Who put that cat there?"

"Cat? What cat?" Andrew asked, looking about before he spotted the white lump at her feet.

The cat seemed even more out of it than Minako did, but as Andrew approached, he shook himself out of his daze and seemingly shooting a nasty look Minako's way, he scampered off. Andrew shook his head.

"I guess the cat's all right, anyway." He turned back to Minako and helped her up. She blushed. "Thanks, Andrew."

"Sure. Now, try not to be so clutzy in England, okay?"

"Yeah . . ." Her face fell. "I'll try not to. Bye, Andrew."

"Send me a postcard, will you, Minako-chan?"

"Yes!" She smiled. "Definitely."

--

Meanwhile, the cat was busy licking its sore body and muttering insults under its breath around the corner. As it saw the blonde girl leaving the arcade it reluctantly began to follow her yet again.

_I ought to get paid for this . . ._

_-- _

_That night . . ._

Minako stepped into her bedroom after spending nearly fifteen minutes hugging one of the walls of her house and sobbing that she didn't want to leave. Her father had finally peeled her off of it and sent her to bed. The blonde girl pouted, stepping out onto her balcony in her flannel nightgown. Spotting a star, she rested her head on her hands and murmured,

"Starlight, Starbright,  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have the wish I wish toni-"

"MEOW!"

Minako nearly tumbled off her balcony. "What the-?!"

Two blue eyes glinted at her from the bushes.

"Who are you?!" Minako demanded. "Show yourself!"

"MRRYEOW . . . Mew Mew MEOW!" A white cat poked its head out of a bush.

"You AGAIN?!" She glared at the offending feline. "Haven't you done enough today? Tripping me in front of all those people and ANDREW! How dare you show yourself again?!"

"Well, I-" But the cat's words were cut off as Minako stepped through into her room and slammed her balcony door.

The cat sweatdropped. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

It sharpened its claws and scaled a nearby tree, making the leap from its branch to the balcony. Knocking at the glass doors it waited patiently for an answer.

Minako flung the doors open and the white cat went flying into a bush. "That's funny," she mused, "I could have sworn I heard something. Hmmm, maybe it's good we're moving . . . I could have a stalker!" She shut the doors and stepped back inside.

_From far below . . ._

"O . . . ow! I think she broke my back . . . Oow . . ."

_The next morning . . .  
Narita International Airport, Tokyo, Japan_

Minako checked her bags, her passport, her tickets, and fretted. Her parents simply ignored their daughter as she searched through her carry-on bag for fifteen minutes to find the sunglasses that she was wearing on her head.

"There those silly things are!" She pulled them down over her eyes and asked her parents, "Well, how do I look? Do I look like a  
star?"

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Yes, dear."

"So we're taking the ten o'clock flight, right?" Minako asked, ignoring her mother's . . . uh, special brand of enthusiasm.

"Yes, dear."

"And how long is it going to take to get there?"

"Quite a while."

"Dad, what does the house look like?!" Minako wanted to know, turning to her other parent.

"Nice."

"Is it big or small?"

"Uh-huh."

Minako looked from one unresponsive parent to the other and sighed. "Gee, this is going to be _so_ much fun."

--

The white cat leapt down from the bus that he had hitched a ride on to the airport and dashed through the automatic doors before they  
could close.

"Hey!" a security officer yelled. "A loose animal! Somebody stop that cat!"

As the cat lead a brigade of security officers around on a merry chase, Minako sat oblivious to it all. _I wanna go home!_

--

The white cat panted, exhausted from his romp around the airport. He had finally managed to shake his pursuit by pretending to exit through the doors again, and now he was resting comfortably underneath a bench, warily eyeing the bathroom that Minako had just entered. _Would she hurry up, already?! _A security officer was making his way towards him._ Uh-oh, he's spotted me!_

The cat dashed out from under the bench, heading towards the cover he had spotted.

--

As Minako exited the airport bathroom she caught a glimpse of what seemed like . . . a furry white flash of light?

"Great," she muttered to herself. "Now, I'm seeing things. That can't have possibly been that stupid white cat from the arcade . . ."

_//Stranger things have happened . . .//_

"What the-?!"_ Since when has my mental voice sounded like a guy?! _"This move is WAY more stressful than you said it would be!!!" Minako shouted, stalking over to her parents.

They sweatdropped.

"Um . . . Minako-chan," her mother said, looking nervously around, "we're in the airport and there are other people here . . . Do you think you could possibly keep it down?"

"It's not like it's the LIBRARY, Mom!"

_ BIG Sweatdrop_

--

The cat cursed from where he was hiding among a group of potted plants. Not only had she seen him, but she had also heard him. Now, that wasn't supposed to happen unless he wanted her to. Hmmm . . . now there was a thought. Maybe he _did_ want her to hear him. It would beat skulking around the airport like some kind of . . . cat burglar.

He toyed with the idea of adopting his human form but since that took a great deal of effort and energy and he didn't have the money for a plane ticket . . . Nah.

He would just have to use the tried and true method of plane-riding.

--

_Later . . ._

As the feline held on with his claws for dear life on the wing of Minako's plane, he wondered whether it wouldn't have been easier to get a job and earn enough to pay for his fare._ Luna makes it look so easy! Arrrrrgggghhhhh!!!!!_

A little girl glanced out the window and giggled at the cat that was flapping in the breeze, barely keeping its hold on the wing. "Mommy, mommy! Look, there's a kitty outside!"

"Shush, dear!" her mother said irritably, pulling down the shade. "There are no kitties outside and Mommy's trying to sleep. Why don't you color?"

The girl happily turned to coloring in the picture she had drawn of the kitty.

--

Minako was fast asleep in the seat behind the girl, her earphones on and playing a steady drone of "Learning English in Your Sleep!" by Kunou, Inc. "I would date with you!" she murmured. "Uh-uh, no way am I saying "pig-tailed goddess" . . ."

--

_Several hours later . . .  
London, England_

He stared out the window at the flashing light of a plane landing at the nearby airport.

"Something wrong?" his brunette dinner companion asked, pouting prettily from where she sat at the opposite side of the booth.

"Uh, no, nothing," he replied, turning back to her with a forced smile. She smiled back at him and continued her conversation.

He sighed mentally and turned back to his food, studying the texture of his lettuce. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive, it was just . . . he wished that his father would stop sending him dates. The two of them were barely on speaking terms and the old man felt that he had the_ right _to meddle in his personal life? He stabbed savagely at a crouton and noticed that his "date" was staring at him.

"Uh, yes?" he asked, nervously. She had that _look_ in her eyes. The kind sharks had after they smelled fresh blood . . .

"I just love a man who's forceful with his food . . ."

_God!_ "Um, actually, there is something wrong. I just remembered a very important meeting I'm supposed to be at with the head of a _very_ important company!"

"Is she prettier than me?" she asked dryly, sipping at her wine.

"Now, that would be impossible, wouldn't it?" he replied, flavoring the lie with a little dash of magic mixed liberally with his own considerable charm.

She smiled, looking coyly up at him. "I wish there were more like you. Are there any more at home?"

"No, sorry," he replied.

"Got any friends?"

"I don't get out much."

She pursed her lip a little. "Well, you pick up the tab and I'll tell your daddy that you had a good time."

"Will you?" he asked, a flood of relief overcoming him. Here was one of the reasonable ones.

"Of course," she murmured, "you're a cute kid. 'Sides, my father's got a million prospects lined up for me. I know how it is."

"Thanks." He didn't know what else to say.

"Are you sure that there's no more like you at home?"

"I've only got a sister."

"That's too bad . . . I could get to like you." She smiled again. "Good-bye.

"Good-bye." He grabbed his coat and made his way to the door. "Tell them it's on my tab," he said. She nodded.

Stepping outside, he glanced in the direction of the airport and, making a quick decision on the basis of the strength of his feeling, hailed a taxi. If she was coming, he wanted to be there to meet her . . . .

--

Inside, his date smiled out at the air. "He's gone, come on out."

"It's about time!" a male voice said, as a man with black hair but for a lock of white appeared from thin air seated in the seat across from her. Two others appeared to either side of him, a woman with classically beautiful features and blue hair and a man with green hair.

"Kya," the brunette said as she snapped her fingers, changing her brown hair to blue-green, "Ara's pickin' on me!"

"Hush now, dear," the blue-haired woman responded, "and Ara, darling," she chided the man, "leave Coy alone."

He humphed, then stared at the half-eaten dinner in front of him. Waving his hand, it vanished.

The other man glared at him. "Ara, we shouldn't use our powers so blatantly!"

"Oh, shut up, Toby!"

"Can't we all just get along?!" Coy demanded. "I scored us some free food, so everybody has to treat me well."

"Yes, but what took you so long to get rid of him?" Ara demanded.

"Nothing. I rather liked him. He was good-looking, rich, and very nice. I could do well by him if he wasn't so hung up on some girl."

Toby gritted his teeth. "Coy . . ."

"Not that you're not still my favorite," she purred. He seemed satisfied.

"Can we order, already? I'm starving!" Ara demanded.

"We need menus . . ." Kya responded.

"Waitress!" Ara called.

As she came over, Kya asked, "What was his name?"

"Kenneth. Kenneth Knight. But there was something odd about him . . . A hint of magic, perhaps? He might have some power buried beneath his hunky surface." She smiled again. "Yes, I could have done well by him."

Toby silently fumed.

--

Kenneth arrived at the airport just in time to sense that she had gone. That, however, did not matter. For she had come and that was all that did matter. She was here . . . and he would find her.

Minako stepped out of the cab that she and her parents had called once they had gathered up their luggage. So, this was England. What's more, this was London. She stared at the townhouse that she would now be calling "home" and let out a first, tentative smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all . . . Now, if only she didn't have the urge to yell, "Date with me!" to every passerby.

_Three days later . . ._

Minako gazed at the street sign and tried desperately to read it. "G . . . Gry-fen Rane? No! Gryffin Lane," she corrected herself. "What an odd name." She had just been down the street at the bakery picking up some sweet buns and rolls for her mother. It was hard enough getting used to the English pound system much less actually reading English. For the umpteenth time she cursed having slept through English class almost every year.

She sighed, glad that the incessant rain had decided to take a break for once, even though everything was still wet and dripping . . . and foggy grey. That was something she missed about Japan. Sunshine. _So much for a white Christmas . . . ._

As she turned onto the street that her house was on - no, Gryffin Lane, she reminded herself, she stopped as she noticed the white cat sitting in the middle of the road. Everything suddenly gained a certain dream-like quality.

"You're that cat I saw before! In the street, outside my bedroom, at the AIRPORT!"

"Yes," the cat muttered. "Do you have _any_ idea how hard it was to follow you all the way from Tokyo?! After I fell off the plane I had to hitch a ride on a milk truck for three hundred miles where I transferred to a chicken truck and let me tell you, those chickens weren't too happy and neither was I, and then-"

"You're a STALKER!" she yelled.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm a cat! Why would I stalk you?!"

"You talk!" Minako responded, as though that was an answer all on its own. _At least she didn't faint,_ Artemis thought wryly. "Come on, just because I'm a talking cat doesn't mean that I'm a stalker!" _If this is her brand of logic I can see that I'm in trouble._

"Then what are you?" she asked cautiously. "A witch? I heard witches have familiars in the shape of cats."

_ "I_ heard all blondes were airheads," he responded, bristling.

"Hey! I am NOT an airhead!"

_ That's debatable._ "Then what are you?"

"I'm Aino Minako," she replied.

"I didn't ask _'who_ are you?', I asked _'what_ are you?!'"

"I'm a girl. What else?"

"No. You're a Sailor Senshi."

--

The woman gazed at her minions huddled at the bottom of the dais upon which her throne stood. "Report."

"Everything is going well. The energy collection is proceeding without incident. There is no one to stop us."

"Good." She allowed herself a smile before asking her next question. "And the crystals?"

"There has been no sign of them."

"None?" She tapped her bottom lip with one long red-nailed finger. "And who did I place in charge of this mission?"

One of her servants swallowed and made his way through the crowd. "M-Me . . ."

"Please tell me you have a plan?"

"I-I do!"

"And what is this enterprising full-proof scheme of yours?"

"We are executing it as we speak! My agents have taken over several jewelry stores in the city and are attempting to locate the gems or someone with knowledge of them."

"Fool. They will not be as easily found as all that. However, proceed with your little enterprise. Drain the energy from your customers as well. The others have need of it."

"Y-Yes, Garnet-sama!"

"And here," she tossed him a dark crystal, "take this and test each person that passes through your store's doors . . . It will glow when it senses crystal energy. Then take that person. Alive."

"Yes!"

She smiled once again. "Don't worry, if you fail me I will still have uses for you. My pets are hungry for blood." She let a little of her wine drip onto the floor for emphasis.

He stared at the blood-red liquid and gulped. "I will not disappoint you, Garnet-sama!"

--

Minako blinked. "A what?"

"A Sailor Senshi."

"What's that?"

"A justice-fighter!"

"Justice-fighter? Awesome! It's like the video games!"

Artemis face-faulted. _Why me? _

"Do I get superpowers?" she asked, smiling, her eyes sparkling.

"Naturally."

"And a cool outfit?"

"Of course."

"And fame and fortune?"

"Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far-"

"Then I won't do it!" she pouted, turning away.

"What do you mean you won't do it?!" Artemis cried, scampering after her.

"My dream is to be an idol singer. If I can't get lots of adoring fans out of this, then I'm _not_ doing it!"

"You can't just refuse! This is your DESTINY!!!"

"Destiny?" She stopped short, and slowly turned to look at him. "What do you know of my destiny?" she demanded. "You're just a talking cat! My so-called destiny is to become an idol singer, meet the perfect man, get married, and live happily ever after. _That_ is my _destiny_!"

His blue eyes glittered back at her with urgency. "Your destiny, Aino Minako, Code Name: Sailor V . . . is to fight."

The wind picked up, lashing her hair about and ruffling his fur.

They stared at each other for a long moment before the word fell from her lips.

"Why?"

"To defend the Earth . . . to protect _the_ princess. That is the destiny of the Sailor Senshi. There is no escaping this duty."

Again the words fell into the silence like raindrops, echoing down the still London street.

"Princess."

"Duty."

"Destiny."

Minako shut her eyes then opened them, bright with tears. _Why do those words move me so? Those words . . . words from another lifetime . . . another life._

"Come with me, cat," she said abruptly. "Tell me more."

"The name," he interjected, leaping up onto her shoulder, "is Artemis."

--

Kenneth stared at the computer screen, rubbing at his tired eyes. So far he had run through the passenger lists of eighteen planes arriving three days ago. Nothing seemed to match up. His dream girl was still at large. Not only that, but the bill he had gotten from that meal had been large enough for five full-course dinners . . . Who would have thought that such a tiny girl could possibly eat so much?

Turning the computer monitor off, he stretched and got to his feet. "What I wouldn't give for a little of Zeph's expertise right about now . . ."

Of course, he could always call up the company and have them do the searching for him . . . but he dismissed that idea immediately. This was _his_ quest. The last thing he wanted was for his father to become involved. She was his dream . . . and he would be the one to make that dream come true.

--

"So . . . Artemis," Minako said, the name feeling heavy and strange on her tongue as she shut and locked her bedroom door to prevent her parents from intruding, "you were going to tell me about my Destiny?"

"Yes," he replied looking into her eyes. "I made no mistake. You are the one, Sailor Venus."

"Venus? Why not Earth?"

"There is no Sailor Earth."

Minako sat down on the floor, her back against her bed. "And why not?"

"Surely you recall . . . from your past life?"

"I recall nothing. Nothing important anyway," she murmured, remembering the dream image that had reached out to her and had haunted her so many times in the past.

Artemis scrutinized her for a moment before turning away and leaping up onto her bed. "Then I shall tell you." He settled down and Minako suspected that it was a long story she was about to hear.

"Many millennia ago a beautiful kingdom existed on the moon. It was ruled over by Queen Serenity and was the capital of her empire, the Silver Millennium. Queen Serenity's daughter, Princess Serenity, was to inherit this empire one day. She was protected by the Sailor Senshi, her female guardians. One came from each planet in the Silver Millennium."

"And Earth wasn't in this empire?"

"Correct. You were one of the guardians, the Senshi, Sailor Venus. However, before the princess could ascend to the throne we were attacked by dark forces from both outside and within our own solar system . . . They completely destroyed the Silver Millennium. There were no survivors save two. You were reincarnated on this Earth, Minako, to fulfill the mission you left unfinished in your past life. To protect the princess. To defeat the enemy."

"And who are they?"

"I have no idea."

** SWEATDROP**. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE _NO IDEA_?!!!!!!"

He cringed back, his ears throbbing from the volume of her shout. "Um . . . I mean I'm still working on it! They haven't appeared yet so I can't tell you, uh, _which_ enemy we're dealing with right now. They'll more than likely be after human energy, though, to power their operations for whatever goal they're after."

"Oh. Sounds reasonable, I guess." She smiled wickedly. "I guess that I still have time to become a model then!"

"A model? I thought you wanted to be an idol?!"

"Oh, well, that too!"

He sweatdropped. "Well, until you do, you might need this!" He did a backflip and a sparkling compact fell out of the air.

"What's this?"

"Your henshin device . . . Just say "Moon Power, Transform" and you will become your Senshi self."

"Oh, cool! I get accessories, too?!"

He nodded. "Keep it safe, okay?"

"Sure thing! Hey, wanna go Christmas shopping?!"

"WHAT?!"

"Shopping! You know, S-H-O-P-I-N-G."

"Uh, Minako, it has another "P" in it."

"It does? Darn this English! Hey, you wanna teach me?!"

"Are you going to study?"

"No."

He made a buzzer noise. "RRRR . . . wrong answer!"

She frowned. "Well, I'm going shopping!" Pocketing the compact, she made her way to her bedroom door. "You coming?"

He scampered off the bed to the door. "Oh, all right. We can be on the look out for the enemy." _Or tuna._

"Yeah right! Enemy my flipper!"

"It's "foot", Minako. "Foot.""

"What?"

"Oh, never mind!"

--

Minako couldn't help herself. The first jewelry store she saw attracted her to it like a flame did a rather susceptible moth. "Oooh, jewelry!"

The marked down price tags attracted her even more.

"SALE!!!"

"You're going to buy your mother jewelry?" Artemis hazarded a guess.

"Well . . . me first!" she said, running inside and nearly hitting her head on the dark crystal that hung from a chain above the door. It glowed as she sped past.

Artemis would have followed but for the "No Pets Allowed" sign posted on the door. _Stupid animal control laws!_

--

Minako stared at all of the jewels in the displays and practically _drooled. So beautiful . . ._

"May I help you?" a male voice asked.

She looked up to see the young, good-looking salesman addressing her. _Hot!!! _ "Oh, I'm just looking!"

"Just looking? But surely a woman as beautiful as yourself would be looking to buy some jewelry that will show off your loveliness to the full extent. Perhaps some _crystals_?"

"Oh, no. I really can't afford-" She looked down and away, blushing fiercely. She had only fifteen pounds in her wallet, not enough to buy anything in the store. It was then that she noticed the feet sticking out from behind the counter. _What in the world?_ Moving towards the counter despite the salesman's protests, she glanced over it and saw several unconscious bodies heaped up behind it. "Kami-sama," she breathed.

Glancing over at the rest of the store she noticed a middle-aged woman, the only other customer in the store, slumping over into the waiting arms of the saleswoman. A bright glow began to surround the woman and transfer itself to the saleswoman.

'They'll more than likely be after human energy, though, to power their operations for whatever goal they're after.'

_The enemy!_

"Stay away from me!" Minako shouted, backing away from the advancing salesman. "You're not going to take my energy!"

"Ah, so you know what we're up to," he said, his eyes glowing. "Dangerous . . . for you!" The man's face seemed to melt and he reached up a hand to wipe the goop away. Behind the liquid a smooth, metallic face was revealed. He leered at her and lurched forward.

She stumbled back, uncertain as to what was going on. A long tendril of gooey glop shot out of his hand and attached itself to the ground to the left of her. Another one quickly followed to the right. He swung himself forward and drawing back the tendrils, he spoke. "Come to me, my lovely."

"NO!!!" she shouted, fear paralyzing her. "Stay away from me!"

"Your energy will be mine . . ." Another tendril shot out from his form and brushed against her. It burned like acid against her flesh . . .

"No, wait!" the other salesperson called, noticing the glow of the dark crystal above the door. "Look at the crystal! Take her alive!"

The pain overwhelming her, Minako screamed, the sigil of Venus glowing on her brow.

--

Kenneth bent over as a flash of pain coursed through his body. His fist clenched shut and when he opened it again he noticed that it was gloved. He was also clothed in some type of armor with a long cape . . . and a white mask covered his eyes. Another burst of pain struck him and with it came a wave of his own rising exultation completely at odds with the initial mixture of fear and grim determination he had sensed.

_ She needs me! _was his first coherent thought. Now was not the time to wonder about who "she" was or why she needed him . . . only, where she was and how to get to her as quickly as possible. He concentrated on the flow of her emotions within him and drew his direction from that. Rushing off, he paused only to touch the hilt of his sword . . . and gather some slight reassurance in the knowledge that he had not lost it since however long it had been since he had last used it.

--

"ARTEMIS!!!" she screamed. Kami-sama . . . the pain!

"Quick, Minako, transform!" he responded, running into the shop.

"What?!" she asked, looking about her frantically. "Artemis, what am I supposed to do?!!"

"The compact!" he shouted.

Her hand quickly found it and she shouted, "Moon Power Transform!!!"

Tears shimmered at the corners of her eyes as yellow and gold sparkles of light flew to the hand that held the compact. They revolved around her fingers for an instant before moving up her wrist and arms and swirling about her whole body. Her hair gleamed as gold seemed to suffuse it, the sparkles turning into golden ribbons of light as they spread across her body. They embraced her and her form was outlined for an instant in gold before her eyes opened, shining blue, and the light faded to reveal . . .

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor V!

Outfitted in a red, white and blue uniform with armored shoulder pads and a mask, V took a good long look at herself before swinging into action. Her high heels impacted against the enemy, driving him back as the tendrils anchored to the floor supporting him snapped. He crashed to the ground in a mess of liquid putty and shining metal. The saleswoman had meanwhile also shed her human from and was striking at V with her tendrils.

"Sailor Senshi!" it hissed. "You must die!"

"Oh boy," Sailor V quipped, dodging, "I'm famous already!"

"Watch out!" Artemis shouted and V dove and rolled out of the way just as the enemy behind her struggled up and shot out a tendril. The other one had done so at the same time so the two tendrils hit one another and stuck together.

"Damn sticky, that stuff," V observed as her enemies glared at her.

"V-chan! Use an attack!" Artemis ordered.

"An attack?"

"A magical attack! You MUST know some! Destroy them both at once!"

"Okay," she whispered, "this is it. It's up to me now." Then, it was time to panic, as she racked her brains and couldn't remember any attacks. _I can't do it! I can't!_

_//Minako, believe in yourself!//_

_  
//Artemis?!//_

_//NOW!//_

And then the knowledge was hers as it had been once before, in another life.

"Crescent-" Her eyes grew harder, more determined.

"BEAM!!!!!"

The golden beam shot forth from her finger and stabbed right through the two metallic-gloppy monsters, spreading forth from the point of impact and unleashing a bright wave of energy. The light was too bright for her to look at . . . Then they turned to dust and disintegrated . . . falling into two heaps of ashes on the ground.

"All right!" Sailor V called. "Got him!"

She grabbed Artemis and they began to dance a little jig in excitement.

--

He stared at her from the shadows, disbelieving. _It's you . . ._

His dream came back to him, her cheerful voice teasingly scolding him. _'Don't be silly, Kunzite . . . I would never leave you!'_

_'Never?'  
_

_ 'Never.'  
_

_//Venus . . .//_

_-- _

Sailor V stiffened. For a moment . . . she could have sworn . . . had someone called her? It was strange - a voice in her head? And it sure wasn't Artemis this time. But nevertheless, it was a voice that she recognized . . . from somewhere. With difficulty she pushed the thought aside. Now was not the time to start hallucinating. _You are not Joan of Art,_ she reminded herself firmly. _Michelango is_ not _going to appear to you in a vision and tell you how to paint!_

"V, are you all right?" Artemis asked, hopping up onto her shoulder from a nearby counter.

She shook her head, staring at the healed burns on her arm. "F- Fine."

"How are the other customers?"

At that moment they all began to stir, moaning and groaning.

"I think they'll be all right."

The sound of sirens reached their ears.

"What are the cops doing here?!"

"Well, you put on quite a light show."

She smiled. "Come on, Artemis, it's time to go!" She paused at the door to snatch the dark crystal.

As Artemis eyed her bemusedly she shrugged. "It's not like I want it! But they said something about the crystal and then they wanted me alive. I think we ought to figure out exactly why they want this thing and what it does, don't you?"

"Well done, V-chan," Artemis said, smiling at her. _Maybe she'll work out yet.  
_

As the sirens grew louder they took that as their cue to leave and vanished from the scene.

--

When they were a good block and a half away, Minako detransformed and the girl and her cat made their way home. Only to be stopped by a girl waiting at the Gryffin Lane sign.

"Hello, Mina," the girl said shyly. "I've been looking for you."

Minako backed away. _I've had enough weird stuff happen to me!_

"W . . . Wait!" the girl called. "Please don't go! I'm . . . I'm Peggy Jones, a local artist, and I want you to model for me!"

"What?!!" Minako asked, shocked.

"I want you to model for me. I want to sketch you . . ." Peggy repeated slowly in Japanese, lowering her eyes.

The blonde's eyes, still wide, softened a little. Confused, she asked, "Why?"

"Because . . . I've seen you before in a dream . . . Sailor V."

To be continued . . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako-chan in England? London will never be the same! As for this series . . . I realize that I'm not done "IAL: TLB" or "C&K" yet, but I'll get there . . . I was just inspired to start this one and inspiration is hard to find! Besides, I always planned to do a series on Minako . . . and I couldn't find a better time to start! - So "In Another Life" will currently be six seasons long . . . Yup. You heard me right. I've already partially plotted out SIX seasons. With the amount of time it's taking me to finish just ONE .  
. . don't ask me for an accurate estimate on when I'll be done with all six! (But I'm having lots of fun writing about the characters of five and six . . . I know - Finish "TLB" first! I just can't help myself! ;;;) Watch for new episodes of "IAL:GB," "IAL:TLB," "C&K," and hopefully "Serenity," "Bara, Nobara," and a 'fic that's been in the works for far too long soon! Check my webpage or for updates, UNZIPPED 'fics, my Christmas fanfic, and you can even look at the complete episode list for this series if you want! - ("Soon" is a relative term . . . especially with me! GOMEN NASAI, MINNA! Domo arigato gozaimasu for your patience! )

Notes: Um . . . It's "Joan of Arc" and Minako's getting mixed up with Saint Michael and Michelangelo . . . ;

Narita International Airport is a real airport.

Seeing as this series takes place in England I'm going to be putting the English names in first name-last name order.

Aino Minako/Aino Minako  
Kenneth Knight/Kunzite  
Artemis/Artemis  
Peggy Jones/Yumeno Yumemi  
Zephyr Mist/Zoisite  
Garnet/ORIGINAL CHARACTER  
Motto Andrew/Furuhata Motoki  
Coy?/ORIGINAL CHARACTER  
Ara?/ORIGINAL CHARACTER  
Kya?/ORIGINAL CHARACTER  
Toby?/ORIGINAL CHARACTER  
Tomichi Hikaru/Tomichi Hikaru  
Hirashi Hiro/ORIGINAL CHARACTER  
Uh . . . I have no idea as to the names of Minako's parents? ;;;;

Bishoujo - Pretty  
Kami-sama - God  
Otou-san - Father  
Sempai - Upperclassman  
Senshi - Soldier


	2. Episode Two: Justice Fighter?!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, Toei Ltd., and tons of other people. Thank you very much for creating such a wonderful story and please don't sue me. ;;; However . . . the events of this story and some of these characters are MY property. No stealing or the fabulous Sailor V will punish you in the name of VENUS!!!! And Artemis will scratch your eyes out . . .

_In a time of peace . . ._

_In a time of war . . ._

_Two kingdoms lived side by side . . ._

_Two hearts cried out for one another . . ._

_And thus was a legend born._

**SAILOR MOON  
IN ANOTHER LIFE:  
GOLDEN BEGINNING**

"Y-You know who I am?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes," the girl replied.

"That's not supposed to happen!" Minako wailed. "You're not supposed to find out my secret identity! Especially not on the FIRST DAY!!!" She turned to the white cat sitting dumbfounded at her side.

"Back me up here, Artemis!"

Artemis sat mute, then got up, yawned, and meowed.

"Oh, very funny," Minako said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

The girl sighed. "Would you please model for me?"

"Or what? You're going to reveal my identity to the world?" Minako demanded.

"No . . . But I really really need you to model for me."

"Why me? Who are you, anyway?"

"Me? I'm Peggy Jones."

---------------------------------

**Justice Fighter?!  
aka  
Sailor V, Never Heard of Her**

---------------------------------

"Peggy Jones?" Minako asked without comprehension.

The brunette rolled her eyes and said, "Better known as Lonnie Lineye?"

"Ah! AWESOME!!!!!!!!!" Minako yelled, staring at the girl. "You're LONNIE LINEYE?!!!!"

**Sweatdrop. ** "Ah, yes, yes, I am."

"Your paintings are SO beautiful! I pass them every day when I walk past the Art Gallery display window. Can I have your autograph?!"

Peggy sweated a little more. "M-M-My autograph?"

"Yeah!"

The white cat - Artemis, Peggy recalled - scratched at the blonde's leg and yowled something.

"Oh, relax, Artemis!" Minako declared, picking him up and shaking him back and forth. "She's Lonnie Lineye! She's FAMOUS!!! She'll keep our secret . . ."

Artemis and Lonnie looked at one another and sweatdropped.

"Come ON, ARTEMIS!!!" Minako said, shaking him harder. "Our cover's blown already anyway!"

The white cat jumped out of her arms, shaking his head and looking seriously rattled. "Well, it wouldn't be if you had just kept your big mouth shut!"

"Oh, like it was _MY_ fault! I don't understand why you always blame everything on me-"

"Because it's always your fault?!" he retorted, fur bristling.

Peggy blinked and adjusted her glasses. "Um . . . excuse me . . . Did that cat just . . . talk?"

Artemis and Minako paused in their squabbling to turn and look blankly at Peggy.

"You mean . . . you didn't know that part?" Minako asked.

Peggy shook her head.

"This is all your fault!" Artemis screeched, jumping onto Minako's head. He proceeded to get very tangled in her long blonde hair as she shook her head desperately in an attempt to dislodge him.

Peggy couldn't help it . . . She started to giggle.

Minako and Artemis turned to look at her, Artemis dangling from Minako's head like a very large snarl of white and blonde hair. They sighed.

--

A little while later Minako was sipping tea in Peggy's cottage, a little piece of rural simplicity tucked away amidst the urban sprawl of London. It even had a small garden and Minako had proclaimed her amazement rather loudly and enthusiastically upon discovering it. Peggy had colored in embarrassment but quickly explained that the cottage was her grandmother's and upon her death had gone to Peggy who had moved from Japan to take possession of it. Since her grandmother had been a dedicated adversary of urban advancement, during her lifetime she had dared any and all civil authorities to attempt to defy her and order the removal of the land that had been in her family for eight generations. The authorities had finally settled for declaring the cottage a historical site and shaking their heads and laughing at an old lady's tenacity, had taken tea with her.

"And that," Peggy had said, laughing a little herself, "is that. Now then, shall we have a cup of tea ourselves?"

Minako had agreed and was at present busily wolfing down a few buttered scones while Artemis prowled the premises, leaping to the windowsill and glancing at the garden - combination flower and vegetable! - and Peggy in turn, his eyes thoughtful, his brow furrowed as best a kitty brow could mimic such humanlike attributes.

"Now then," Peggy said, attempting to broach the topic delicately, "will you agree to model for me?"

Artemis's eyes narrowed. "Why do you want _her_ to be your model so badly?"

She flinched at the suspicion in his voice while Minako obliviously continued to eat scones. "It's like this, you see . . ." She stared down at her clasped hands. "I paint what I dream."

"What you dream?"

"Yes." She raised her head to look squarely at the cat and her chin lifted a little higher. "My dreams are special. They're about the past. About people from a kingdom on the moon."

There was dead silence in the room and a scone dropped from Minako's suddenly nerveless fingers to her plate.

_ "Who_ are you, Peggy?" Minako asked quietly.

Artemis scowled; then, his expression clearing, he sprang from the windowsill to the floor and then onto the table. "Yes," he said shortly, his eyes intent on Peggy. "I thought so."

"You thought WHAT?" Minako demanded, distracted from Peggy's recent startling revelation and irritated at the air of mystery that seemed to surround the whole situation.

_//It _is _you, isn't it?//_

Peggy inclined her head slightly. _//In a certain way of thinking, yes, I am much as I always was. But that time . . . that person, I do not wish to return to her. She is as good as dead to me.//_

_//Is she now?//_ the cat's thought was skeptical. _//It's as well then, if she truly _is_ dead.//_

Peggy had to fight not to turn away from his gaze, part bitterness, part regret, and part - a very small part - relief.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Minako demanded, Artemis letting out a yowl of surprise as she hauled him up and turned him to face her, her expression fierce.

With a quick swipe of his claws he was free and she was busily grasping her raked fingers and muttering imprecations.

"All in good time," he told her haughtily, smoothing down ruffled fur with his tongue. "Peggy's not a threat. Well," he qualified, "not much of one at the moment, anyway."

"I still want to know!"

"Still stubborn I see. No surprise there. Get a GRIP, Minako-chan! _You_ have more important things to worry about!"

"I DO?" She blinked at him in astonishment, momentarily forgetting the pain of the scratches.

"Yes, you do."

"Like what?"

"Like posing for a portrait," Peggy said smoothly.

Artemis shot her an irritated look. Minako smiled. "All right then!"

"It's getting late," Peggy said, noting the darkening sky. "Tomorrow then? After school," she added, noticing the blonde's hesitation.

It was agreed upon over all of Artemis's protestations and she and Artemis disappeared into the lengthening evening shadows after the cat had assured Peggy that he very well could find his way around by himself thank you very much.

Peggy watched them go, not without apprehension. Within her something seemed to stir but she resolutely pushed it away, back into the recesses of her mind. That door had been shut and sealed a long time ago. A _very_ long time ago. She had enough ghosts haunting her as without that one intruding on her life as well.

That night Peggy dreamt a dream she hadn't dreamt in years, and she woke with tears streaking her face. However, slipping back into a sleep that was dreamless, it was soon forgotten as Peggy Jones again came to the forefront and that other self was once more repressed.

--

Not much was said when Minako and Artemis returned home. Her parents had been worried and they both gave her a stern lecture about being out too late at night in a strange city. She rolled her eyes and withstood it as best she could. They had a quick dinner since no one felt much like eating, her father cranky with the stress of his new job in a foreign country and her mother upset by her daily difficulties with English. Minako had other reasons for being silent, but both parents simply put it down as her response to their lectures and resolved not to be quite so hard on her in the future. Unaware of anything but the numerous unsettling events of the day, Minako let them think what they wanted.

No one was more relieved than she was when she was excused from the table and she nearly ran up to her room, Artemis following closely at her heels.

"It's been a long, weird day!" she announced, falling down on her bed.

"Yes indeed," the cat replied neutrally.

"Of course, it _is_ all _your_ fault!"

"How do you figure?" By now he was used to her strange and often faulty logic.

"Well, you're the one who came with all this destiny stuff."

"It's not like it was _my_ choice." He sniffed, showing that if he had had a choice, he most certainly would have made a better one. "It's _your_ destiny after all."

"Yes," and with a burst of perception that Artemis found unusual, and, frankly, disturbing, "but would I have ever known of it if you hadn't shown up?"

He stared at her an instant before she waved her hand and turned around. "Now, out you get! I have to shower and get changed."

"Going to bed already?!" If the day had not held enough surprises . . .

"I'm tired," was her snappish response. "Like I said . . . it's been a long day. Besides, my first day of school is tomorrow."

--

Despite going to bed at a ridiculously early 8:30, Minako somehow still managed to oversleep, much to Artemis's disgust.

She caught the bus and made it to class on time, however, and was formally introduced.

The structure of English classes was rather different than what she was used to, but she still found that she was doodling more than listening. It was true that she was not quite fluent in English so a great deal of what was said went right over her head.

However, Minako was nothing if not up for a challenge, so she did her best to understand, though she found herself nodding off regardless. During one of her afternoon classes that was delayed by the teacher running late, she thought it might be good chance to talk to some of the other students and make some friends. She had been too nervous during the lunch period to talk to anyone. Frantically she cast about for a topic of conversation before finding and settling on one that was of personal interest to her.

"And what do you think of Sailor V?" Minako asked one of her new classmates, a fair-haired boy seated in front of her who was pulling a notebook out of his satchel.

"Sailor Who?" he asked disinterestedly.

"You know, Sailor V . . . the justice fighter?"

"Justice fighter?" He sniffed. "What kind of English _is_ that?"

"She's a masked superheroine who goes around fighting crime and righting wrongs in the name of justice . . ." Minako tried desperately.

"Sounds like a kiddie show," he replied, turning away as the teacher walked in. "Or a cartoon. I don't watch cartoons."

Minako sat in her seat, fuming to herself.

--

"And then he said-" she paused, then began imitating his high snobbish voice, "I don't watch cartoons. Honestly!"

"Well, maybe he doesn't," Artemis commented casually. It was good to know the boy hadn't taken her seriously even if the encounter HAD upset her so much that she had stormed up to her room after school and proceeded to tell him the whole sorry tale.

"That's no excuse!"

He sighed. "Minako . . . you've only been in action once. It's not like a lot of people actually saw you. Hmmm . . . that's good - we should keep it that way."

"You're absolutely right!" she shouted. "What Sailor V needs is publicity! And I'm just the girl to do it!"

Artemis hung his head. "Why do I get the feeling that she never listens?!"

Minako's head whipped around. "What was that, Artemis? I wasn't listening."

He covered his eyes with a paw. "Never mind. Just . . . never mind."

"Anyway," she continued blithely on. "We've got to go meet Peggy now! If we don't hurry we're going to be late."

"Minako."

She stilled, turning to look at him. His voice had been hard.

"Don't let down your guard. Don't trust her too much. No matter how much you get along."

"You think she's the enemy?"

"No, I know she's not. But sometimes, your allies can be even more dangerous than your enemies . . . and your past life has a lot to answer for."

"Like what?"

He turned his eyes away. "Just remember . . . be careful."

"All right, I will," she promised, just the slightest bit unsettled by his manner.

"Good."

--

Kenneth leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms above his head, feeling his joints creak and crack, then finished diagramming the engine with two deft strokes of his pencil. He made a face. "It'll have to do." Gathering up his papers and books and packing them in his bag, he got jerkily to his feet, his legs cramped and stiff from long hours of sitting hunched over at the table in the library.

The other students watched him go with what looked like envy, but it wasn't his fault if he had done his research ahead of time, now was it? The project was due in two days and he was done but for the write up which ought to take him no more than, oh, six or so hours.

Checking his watch, he smiled. Just enough time to get an ice cream cone at the park before rushing off to his fencing class.

While fighting with a foil was by no means the same thing as fighting with his sword, he did feel that the practice with the other weapon kept him more active and alert - something he needed to be if he was to assist Sailor V again, and he very much wished to be prepared in case of that possibility. At the very least he was getting practice  
with some kind of weapon even if it wasn't his own. While he did wish to practice with it, it would be a bit strange if he was to bring his sword to class and inquire if any one was willing to spar.

He smothered a smile. If only Zephyr were here . . . they'd most likely be sparring in the streets and getting arrested two minutes later as a bunch of Highlander wannabes. Humming "Princes of the Universe" under his breath, he made his way to the park.

--

"Hold still, please," Peggy asked, just a hint of exasperation bleeding into her voice.

Minako heaved a huge sigh and tried to stop her squirming. "You know, I've never modeled before!"

"That is readily apparent," Peggy replied, sketching rapidly. She sighed.

"Could you please try and smile . . . You look like I'm putting you through torture right now!"

The golden-haired girl composed herself and produced a weak smile. It only lasted for a moment. Her eyes lit up and she said, "Hey, Peggy, d'you think that once I'm famous this painting will sell for a lot of money?!"

"Well, I try not to sell my originals," the artist responded, her eyes flicking from her subject to the canvas and back again, "but I do rather think that it'll sell for quite a bit even if you don't become famous. You're a pretty girl, Minako."

"Really?!" Minako beamed.

"HOLD THAT POSE!!!" Peggy yelled, sketching as fast as possible.

"But . . . Peggy," Minako protested through her smile, "this hurts . . ."

Peggy hummed to herself, pretending not to hear.

Artemis, who had been sunning himself on the windowsill, let out a yawn and stretched, lazily looking over at his ward. "Oh, very attractive, Minako-chan," he commented. "It looks like you're trying not to spit out a hairball. Or maybe some of that awful-tasting stuff that you call cooking."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Minako screeched, getting up from her seat to run at the cat.

Peggy put a hand to her head. Suddenly, she had a massive headache.

--

Half an hour later they were all reseated. Peggy in front of her canvas and easel, Minako seated back on the couch, and Artemis in her lap. One of Minako's hands was around the cat's neck and he looked like he was having trouble breathing.

"Mina . . . ko . . . AIR!" he pleaded with her.

She simply continued smiling. "Serves you right, cat," she said, smiling wider and squeezing tighter.

He groaned.

--

Peggy finished the sketch with no further interruption and extended a dinner invitation to Minako and Artemis who regretfully declined.

"After all," Minako sighed, "I wouldn't want to get yelled at for the second day in a row."

They were given strict instructions to come the next day barring ill weather, because Peggy would start painting right away, but she wanted Minako there for reference.

The touch-up work went well the next day, though Peggy wouldn't let either of them see it until she was wholly satisfied with it much to Minako's disappointment. The two girls seemed to be becoming fast friends, much to Artemis's uneasiness.

Of course, he was to have more to worry about in the days ahead. Minako had still not forgotten her publicity idea and had nearly convinced Peggy to help her until Artemis had very firmly axed the suggestions. That did not dissuade the blonde, however, and she went on making her own plans. By Friday afternoon, she was ready to put her plan in action.

--

The door to the bedroom swung open as Artemis leapt out of the way and Minako shuffled inside.

"Minako, do you really think that all this is necessary?" the white cat demanded, staring at the large stack of flyers she carried.

"Absolutely," she responded, plopping down the pile on her desk.

"Or else I wouldn't have spent two weeks' allowance making all these copies!"

"You DIDN'T spend two weeks' allowance! You snuck into the school library after hours and made them!"

"Details, details!" Minako said irritatedly, absently flapping a hand in his direction. "What's important is that I spread the word about Sailor V!"

"What's important is that you DON'T! That you KEEP QUIET so that our enemies DON'T KNOW."

"Don't be ridiculous, Artemis! A little publicity never did anyone any harm! Think about Superman! Batman! Spiderman! The Amazing Hulk! Do you see THEM complaining?! Well, maybe the Amazing Hulk - I don't think anyone's heard of him in years. And speaking of him what about Swamp Thing? When's the last time anyone asked you about Swamp Thing?"

"MINAKO!"

"Errr," she was abruptly snapped back into the present. "Where was I? Oh, yes, as I said! That's EXACTLY my point! NOBODY gives a darn about those guys anymore because they haven't been in the public eye enough! If we don't publicize the enemies will forget about Sailor V in a snap and THEN how are we supposed to strike fear in the hearts of men, I ask you? Hmmm? Hmmm? Hmmmmm?"

"I hate to say it," Artemis said, sighing, "but you might have a point."

"SEE!" Jubilant, she looked in a mirror and adjusted her red bow, grabbed the mountain of flyers, and skipped out of the room.

--

Half an hour later . . .

"Have you ever heard of the very famous Sailor V?!" Minako questioned a man on the street, waving a flyer in his face.

"The who?" the man asked, irritated. "Look, little girl, I'm late for a very important meeting. If you don't mind-" He pushed her out of his way and continued walking.

Minako glared. "JERK! And I am NOT a little girl!"

She stalked off, Artemis at her heels. So much for that street corner.

The man breathed a sigh of relief and set his stand back up.

"Honestly, you're gone for five minutes in this town for a cup of tea and the savages start moving in!" He shook his head and starting waving his merchandise around. "Papers! Get your newspapers!"

Kenneth, standing outside the library bus stop for the last few minutes, book in hand, watched Minako's form get gradually smaller as she made her way down the street. He mentally reviewed the events of that day. Smiling a little, his eyes narrowing as a sudden thought occurred to him. With that thought, he began following her, making full use of his skills in trailing.

"Lady Garnet."

Garnet turned from her examination of a large cut red ruby to glance disinterestedly at the youma addressing her. "Yes?"

"The Hunters you sent out after that unknown warrior who interfered with our jewelry store operation have retrieved this." He handed her a piece of paper.

Glancing at the flyer, her lips curved into a well-pleased smile. "Have they now? And you think this will lead us to her?"

"At the very least attacking the messenger may bring the master. The girl delivering this was not considered a threat but perfect material for bait."

"And her scent?"

"Yes, milady, they have it. They should be able to track her down now."

"Very good." She airily waved a hand in dismissal, dropping the ruby and one other like it into a goblet filled with a clear liquid that immediately turned red and began to fizz as the stones dissolved. "You may go. Make sure to give me reports when they've finished."

The man-shaped youma bowed from his waist before departing. "Yes, milady."

Garnet took a sip from the glass, her eyes reflective. Unlike some, she had little use for youma. Perhaps, she thought to herself, it came from having a hand in their creation and resurrection all those years ago. She had always viewed them as the result of painstaking scientific study and development, and thus, she did not think of them as people, merely as tools to be used and discarded.

Tightening her grip on the glass, she watched the mottled shadows playing across the walls of her quarters. She was tired of being here, of hiding in darkness and living in filth. She was tired of being surrounded by youma. She wanted to return . . . to quickly finish this damnable assignment and acquire the crystals.

Her mouth twitched in a frown. She felt like an exile so far from Court with only youma for company. Bitterly, she spat at the ground at the drift her thoughts had taken. She would sooner die than take a youma for a lover. She had been duly informed by certain more brazen members of the Court that youma could be excellent, if a bit rough, in bed. She sneered. Doubtless some of her more infrequent lovers were sampling their skills while she was away.

Ah, but she had an important assignment and when she returned in triumph not only would her mistress be pleased, all the rest would be desperate for her favors. Any she cared to bestow.

Besides, she had better things to do. The star crystal glowed beneath her touch. She would have to take the time to examine the artifact more closely.

Placing the goblet on a grotesque table carved from bone, she strode off to see how some of her creations were progressing. It was to be hoped that their new enhancements were improvements or she would be forced to terminate them like so many others. Imperfections displeased her almost as much as failure.

--

Minako flopped down on a park bench, exhausted and depressed. Artemis leapt up next to her and settled down on the wood.

"Not one person!" the girl complained to her cat. "Not one person in this whole city has heard of Sailor V - or cares!"

"Except the enemy," Artemis said, shutting his eyes.

"Yes," she whispered, "except the enemy." Her expression changed. Her eyes lost a little of their depression, a little of their innocence. A savage satisfaction replaced them, and, buried deep within them, a hint of fear. "They know me . . . and fear me."

"Not for long," Artemis grumbled. "Soon they'll discover what an ill-trained and inept Senshi you really are."

"And whose fault is THAT?!" Minako demanded, glaring at the cat who was curled up beside her, his eyes shut. He didn't seem perturbed in the least.

"All right, fine," she conceded, still a little angry, "maybe it's not all your fault. I am new at this, you know."

She sighed. "Still, it's not fair. A little fame isn't too much to ask for, is it? I mean . . . I could die tomorrow and no one would miss me . . . Well, except for Mom and Dad and you . . . right, Artemis?"

There was no answer.

She smiled wryly, "I guess I haven't really endeared myself to you much, but I'm not used to doing what I'm doing, or being where I am, or even having a cat, so you'll have to give me some time. But . . . you will miss me if I die, won't you, Artemis?"

Still no answer.

She turned to look at the cat, angry now. He was sound asleep. "ARTEMIS!"

The cat remained snoozing.

Minako sprang to her feet and glared at the cat. "Fine, you can find your own way home, you ungrateful furball!"

She grabbed her fliers and stormed off. A few moments after she had gone, the cat cracked open one eye, smiled to himself, and jumped off of the bench in leisurely pursuit of the girl.

Kenneth waited a good five minutes after their departure, before moving from where he had been hiding behind a tree and advancing towards the bench. Bending, he picked up the piece of paper lying there. The girl had forgotten one of her flyers.

SAILOR V: WORLD'S GREATEST SUPERHERO  
Defender of the innocent.  
A justice fighter for the times!

A grim smile made its way to his lips. "Nice to meet you, V-chan."

--

The Hunters sniffed the air. The tantalizing scent was there. Mortal . . . but filled with Power. Things with power drove them mad . . . Things with power they were charged to find and acquire, and if that could not be done, to destroy. To them there was no difference between people and things save people bled, and that too was preferable. The taste of mortal flesh, of young blood - things that had blood to bleed were all young to them - they were as ancient as the dust on the moon. There had been a time when they had felt  
that dust crunching beneath their feet. Yes, they were old.

It had been a long time since they had last killed.

A very long time, even for those whose centuries passed like seconds.

Too long.

--

Kenneth stiffened, his senses tingling. There was something ahead of him he didn't like. He couldn't see it, could only feel the dark energy it emanated . . . The vague sense of it he got did not reassure him at all. It was a feeling of blood and death.

He quickened his stride, concerned for the girl. He had known her once and she had not been a stranger to death, but now? That too-brief glimpse of her face . . . She was a child. Silently he swore. Yes, a child. But in Sailor V he had seen none of the child and only the woman. In Sailor V he could believe. But that young girl? And yet, something in him wanted to be able to believe in her too. Perhaps because she was all he had left to believe in apart from the dreams.

There was a sudden cold gust of air against his back and he dropped into a crouch with lightning speed. With a flare of light following whispered words he was clothed in his armor, sword ready in his hand. There had been a time, he knew, when merely a thought could have affected the change.

The Hunters ringed him, shadow and bone, sinew and power. One snapped his jaws in anticipation, sharp yellow teeth glistening, saliva trailing down his face. They were not manlike nor were they wholly animal, but the hunger in their eyes was primal.

"Out for a bite?" he inquired, exceedingly aware of who it was they were truly after. He thanked the empty streets - there would be no innocent casualties and no witnesses today. There was nothing in the world but his struggle as they dove towards him as one, an impenetrable mass of teeth and claws and bladed edges that sliced like knives.

They were the Hunters and they had found Prey. Together, they would bring down this one, then join their Packmates who had gone after the other.

--

Minako felt a chill run down her back. She shivered and began walking faster, unnerved. She could hear the scrabble of what sounded like claws behind her.

A bead of cold sweat rolled down her neck and she broke into a run, inordinately frightened by every reaching shadow.

"Run!" Artemis's voice shouted behind her and he landed on her shoulder with a flying leap. She almost slowed instead but the pressure and points of his claws in her shoulder kept her legs moving. "What is it? What's going on?!"

"You're being Hunted," he said cryptically. "You feel it, don't you?"

She hesitated. "Yes."

"They're after you, Minako. If you don't find a safe place and transform soon you're going to die."

A set of snarling teeth directly along her path stopped her heedless flight. She glanced to either side of her and saw two more Hunters and she could feel the hot breath of the one behind her. "No place left to run."

The ones to the left and right of her simultaneously lunged. She rolled forward and away, Artemis flung by the motion into the air outside the circle of youma.

She found herself a hair's breadth from the jaws of the Hunter in front before she sprang into the air to escape the sweep of the claws that sprang from his fingertips.

Distantly she could hear Artemis shouting for her to transform.

She clutched the compact tightly in her hand, the words spilling into the air. "Moon Power . . . TRANSFORM!"

As the golden light washed over her, Minako wondered once again why fate had chosen her to play such a role . . . a role that she wasn't even recognized for, no less!

Before she had even landed she whirled and shouted, "Crescent Beam!" The light flared out and struck one of the Hunters a glancing blow. It tumbled to the ground and lay twitching for an instant before getting to its feet.

Using a burst of adrenaline and the increased strength that always came with her Senshi form she leapt to the nearest building top, but the Hunters followed her effortlessly. Artemis ran along the street after them as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Sliding down a slanted roof, she aimed high and struck a Hunter mid-leap with a  
Crescent Beam squarely in the chest in the air above her. His body burst into fragments and dissolved.

Landing on the ground below, she ducked underneath the overhang and ran parallel to the street, hearing the sounds of the Hunters behind her, belling out a death knell. Abruptly she whirled and dashed across the street, doubling back with the goal of taking out the straggler of the three Hunters - the one she had injured earlier. It let out a howl as it was struck, then the other two were upon her.

One went for her leg, the other for her throat, but missed and struck her chest, sending her hurtling through the air, shouting "Crescent Beam!" and aiming wildly. The attack struck the Hunter that had only managed to slash her leg as he was off to one side and he too, vanished in a spray of dust.

Glass shattered around her as she and the Hunter crashed through the front window of a modeling agency, interrupting a shoot, no less. She felt a few pieces slash at her bare arms and legs, but ignored the pain of the bleeding cuts, forcing her body into a roll that ended with her springing upright. The Hunter had likewise rolled to one side and was studying her with a wild hungry gleam in its eyes.

"Are you all right?!" she managed to catch enough breath to ask the civilians inside. A man in a suit had shielded the bathing suit-clad model and the photographer had swiveled his camera around on the tripod to point at her.

"Who . . . who are you?!" the model asked, blue eyes wide, shaking in terror at the monstrous apparition before her, whether the grotesque beast or the bloody girl no one knew.

V blinked for an instant, then grinned. This was her big chance! "I'm Codename: Sailor V! A fighter for love and justice! And I advise you to get out of here RIGHT NOW because that seems VERY hungry!"

"Let's go," the suit guy said, and V figured that he had to be the manager. The model nodded and cautiously edged their way back through the broken glass. They needn't have worried for the Hunter only had eyes for Sailor V. As one who possessed power the taste of her blood was certain to be to their liking. There would be time for lesser Prey in the future. The two of them made for the back of the building, where, Sailor V assumed, there must be another exit.

That still left the problem of the photographer.

"What about you?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the Hunter. "I'm fine!" he said, valiantly ignoring the nightmare beast in front of him. "It's not everyday you get to take pictures of a sexy superheroine in a short skirt."

"I advise you to go, but I obviously can't make you. This is dangerous and I'll do my best to protect you but you're just making this harder."

"Actually," he admitted, "I think I'm frozen to the spot. I can't move."

"All right. Just be careful," she warned him, stealing a few lines from her favorite U.S. cop dramas. "It's about to get ugly!"

A woman walked out from the back, "Todd, what's-"

But V didn't get a chance to look at her as the youma leapt for her, sending more glass shards flying as its feet lifted and displaced the broken fragments. It bellowed, a bastard cross between a snarl and the deep echoes of a bell, its eyes fixed on the lithe form of Sailor V.

Sailor V moved her head as the bladed edge of the arm swept past her in a whoosh of motion, claws extended in what had been intended to be a killing swipe.

Gold glimmered in the light of the studio, glinting as the light struck and caught on it with the gleam of something precious before it tumbled and fell away . . . scattered like the cast-off straw of newly scythed wheat to the winds.

Silence.

She could not hide the shaking of her hand as she reached up to touch the uneven shorn ends of the hair that fell now against her neck on one side and her shoulder on the other. Her eyes trembled for an instant as she beheld the drift of gold piled on the ground.

"I think," her voice rang coolly throughout the studio, "that you need a bit more practice."

The Hunter hissed. It had made a fatal error, and like its fellows it would pay with its life. That was a Law that it understood. It backed a step away as Sailor V's head snapped up and two blue eyes bored into its own but it did not run. This fate was inescapable for all who lived by the Laws of the Pack. The Hunter one day must become the Prey. It knew its death and it was good.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

--

Afterwards, she didn't quite remember all that had happened. She vaguely remembered worrying that all the hair and blood would leave DNA samples, would give her identity away to any investigators . . . That this was it, the end. Her career had really been so short, after all. What would her parents think when they found out? When the whole affair was brought to light and everything was known? What did she think now?

But the photographer and the woman had taken out two brooms and swept up the debris of the battle into two large trash bags as she silently stood and watched them.

"We owe you a debt of gratitude," the man had said, looking at her earnestly. "We owe you our lives. Whoever you are, that's no one's business but your own. Your life is your own."

And something had touched her and caused something within her to move, and tumbling, fall gently into place.

That there were people like this . . .

That there were people who cared . . .

Surely, surely this was what she was fighting for. The lives of people who only wanted to continue living.

She smiled and they smiled back at her, as she said, softly, genuinely, "Thank you."

Then she had leapt through the remains of the window and vanished as they watched her go.

--

The door clicked shut behind her as she leaned against it. Peggy turned from stirring a pot of stew. "Mina, is that you? I'm just making din-" She stopped short, ladle raised in the air as her eyes lit upon her friend.

A hand fluttered to her mouth. "Oh, Mina, what HAPPENED?!"

"Does it look that bad?" Minako asked quietly, inadvertently reaching up to touch the irregular lengths of hair brushing against her neck and shoulders.

"I was looking at the blood, myself," Peggy said, gesturing.

Minako looked down and realized that she was a bloody mess. "Oh, that."

""Oh, that?" Minako, what happened?!"

"I just ran into a little trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

Artemis came in through the door. "The kind we ought not to talk about. Can you help her clean up a bit?"

Peggy bit her lower lip. "As a matter of fact, I think I have some bandages and . . ."

"Don't bother," Artemis snapped. "The amount of blood's misleading. Senshi heal fast anyway. Just clean her up a bit, will you?"

Greatly taken aback by Artemis's attitude, Peggy stuck the ladle back in the pot and went quickly to the bathroom, returning with a first aid box.

"You didn't cut it yourself, did you?" Peggy demanded, making her way to where Minako stood, unshed tears gleaming in her eyes.

Mina managed a short, stiff laugh. "No, but it's not everyday you get a youma to give you a haircut."

There was a too-long instant of pained silence, before Peggy sat her down on a chair and began dabbing at the cuts with alcohol and pulling out slivers of glass. Artemis had been right, the wounds were not as serious as they had first appeared but the extraordinary amount of glass was proving to be a problem. She did her best to remove the pieces when she came across them. She also took care to brush the glass out of Minako's hair and off of her clothing. When she was fairly sure she had pulled out as much of the glass as she could she said as much.

Artemis turned to look at Minako. "Transform."

"What?"

"It'll speed the healing process."

"But . . ." She looked at Peggy and the brunette looked away, busying herself with getting something out from the first aid kit.

"She knows already. Just do it!" his voice was sharp with concern and anger.

Minako quietly transformed and Peggy couldn't stifle a gasp as she saw it happen, her face pale as Sailor V appeared.

As she moved to clean more of the cuts, she found to her surprise that several of the smaller ones had healed already and the larger ones were also healing up nicely.

After another moment of tense silence Peggy turned, picked up the receiver of the wall phone and looking at Mina asked, "What's your number?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't suppose you've been home?"

"N-No. Not yet."

"Well, then I'm going to call and tell them that you're staying over for dinner. That's all right, isn't it? I have more than enough."

"If it's not too much trouble-"

"Here." Peggy shoved the receiver into her hand. "YOU call. They'll probably want to hear from you anyway. We'll have a nice dinner and, since I have a pair of magic scissors I've been itching to try out, I'll fix up your poor shorn head, okay?"

"Okay," Mina replied with a quirk of a smile.

That was quickly accomplished and dinner served and eaten and then there was only the task to accomplish.

Minako seated herself on a stool placed on top of pages of newspaper in the kitchen as Peggy draped one of her artist smocks over her. She set up a small mirror - one she used to help her see the side of a person's face while she was doing portraiture or the infrequent times when she attempted sculpture - on the counter in front of Minako so she could observe the proceedings.

"Ready?"

Minako nodded, and with that, Peggy began to cut.

--

"There, how do you like it?" Peggy asked her ten minutes later, scissors finally stilled in her hand.

Minako blinked and gazed at the person staring back at her from the inside of the mirror. She reached up one hand to touch the ends of the blonde hair brushing against her chin and watched the reflection do the same. Then she broke into a smile.

"Peggy, thank you!"

The brunette smiled back at her. "Well, hair-cutting isn't exactly my forte, but my mother used to cut mine when I was little. I made sure it's all even so I think it looks all right . . ."

"It's very stylish!" Minako assured her, admiring her new look. "Maybe I should have gotten my hair cut earlier?"

Peggy laughed. "Right. But then you wouldn't have had the benefit of my magic scissors!"

--

The next day Minako found herself wandering down the street where she had been attacked by the youma. Glancing left, she saw some workers replacing the large pane of glass that had made up the front window of the modeling agency. Her body tingled as it recalled the force with which it had impacted with the glass.

Walking closer, she wondered if she was simply a masochist and had never known it. Again the moment of impact flashed through her mind as the glass had cracked and shattered, thousands of tiny shards embedding themselves in her body as the monstrosity strained to rip her throat out. She suppressed a shudder, and, glancing once more at the  
modeling agency, a place she had wanted to work at all her life, she felt she could not get further away soon enough.

"Hey, wait!" a voice called.

She turned around and saw the photographer from yesterday standing outside the building looking at her. "Aren't you going to submit your resume?"

What?

He walked closer to her. "You know, you look kind of familiar."

She experienced a moment of supreme panic. "Um . . ."

"But it's probably just me. There've been a lot of blondes coming through lately."

She forced herself not to react to those words.

He looked at her then glanced at the window being installed. "Oh, don't worry about that. We just had a little trouble yesterday. Luckily," he added cheerfully, "it seems our very own superheroine showed up to save the day."

She couldn't believe it . . . someone had actually acknowledged Sailor V.

"So," he said, not unkindly, "are you coming in?"

--

A moment later Minako was inside the agency and she looked around, drinking up the sight of the interior that she had not had time or inclination to look at before.

"No resume, huh?" Todd said regretfully. "That's strange. I thought for sure you'd be a model."

Those words stopped her cold. Her? A model? A real, honest-to-goodness model? Hmmmmm . . .

He took out a pen and paper and she saw that it was an application. "Okay, name?"

"Minako Aino."

He blinked. "Doesn't sound very European."

"It . . . isn't."

"So, where're you from?"

"Japan."

"Uh . . . your parents?"

"Japan."

"What's your ethnicity?"

"My what?" Minako puzzled the strange word over in her mouth.

"Y'know, like I'm English but I've got a Swedish grandmother?"

"Oh! Japanese."

He eyed her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Uh-huh. Right. Yuri!"

A dark-haired woman with flashing green eyes poked her head out from behind a partition. Minako recognized her as the woman who had come out in the middle of the fight. "Whaddaya want?"

He gestured at Minako. "A little help here?"

"You need help with a pretty girl? Must be serious." She strode out and looked Minako over. "Yes?"

"She's says she's Japanese-"

"Konnichiwa," Yuri said after a moment, looking Minako up and down. "From Tokyo, are ya?"

Minako nodded, drinking up the sound of the familiar Japanese language.

"I'm Tashida Sayuri. I'm from Kansai myself." She winked. "But I'm sure you could tell."

"Aino Minako. Pleased to meet you, Sayuri-san."

Yuri turned to look at the photographer. "I don't know how you do it, Toddy m'boy. You've found another one."

He stared first at Minako, then at Sayuri. "But . . . but . . . What's going on here?!"

Sayuri laughed, and the sound was like the chiming of bells.

--

"I'm sorry," Sayuri said a little later, setting down her teacup. "It's just that it's been such a long time since I've seen anyone from Japan. I hadda try out my English tea on ya. Do you like it?"

"It's . . . nice," Minako said, setting down her own teacup after sipping politely.

"But nothing beats a good ol' brew from Japan, huh?" She smiled.

"All right then, let me explain about Toddy-boy's reaction earlier. Y'see, he's a professional photographer . . . and I am his first and only discovery. Tashida Sayuri, or just Yuri as the modeling world likes to call me. He was surprised when he discovered that I was Japanese . . . the height and the green eyes, y'know. Foreigners just don't realize that Japan hasn't been completely oblivious to outside influences. Seeing somebody like you or me for that matter, comes as a bit of a shock to them. A blonde Japanese? They're quick  
to disregard that as ridiculous. But for Todd it's even worse . . . discovering two girls . . . and they're both Japanese? The devil's luck!"

Minako looked up, "What do you mean . . . discovering? You mean . . . I've got a job?!"

"Did you doubt it? All you had to do was look at Todd's reaction. Here, just too make sure, we'll dress you up real pretty and see how Boss likes you. After all, it's his call."

--

They made her wear one of Yuri's smaller outfits, a skirt and sweater, which fit admirably well.

"Well, if you don't look smashing! It must be Yuri's clothes." Todd said, whistling.

"Todd!" Yuri looked slightly irritated.

"Hell, of course she's got potential. Wasn't I the one to find her? But look, Yuri! Doesn't she look like the girl in the pictures? This could be big if it comes to anything at all."

"You're the photographer, Todd, not me." But she too had a speculative look in her eyes.

Girl in the pictures? Minako swallowed. She had forgotten about that. "Um, what girl in the pictures?"

"Our superheroine of course," Todd said promptly. "I snapped some pretty damn fine shots."

"So you just want me because I look like this girl?"

"Of course not! It's because you're a pretty one, right, Yuri? We'll have to keep you around. Anyways, I'm off to get the Boss man!" He turned and walked off.

Minako's cheeks reddened. "Oh," she murmured softly, embarrassed.

"Nonsense," Yuri said, calmly. "You should be upset if he doesn't say you're pretty."

"Oh!" Minako felt chagrined.

"I didn't mean it like that," Yuri said softly. "You are pretty. That's the point."

Embarrassed, she could only mumble out, "Thank you, Sayuri-san."

"Oh, go ahead and call me Yuri-chan. We're going to be friends and I'm not that much older. Or so I like to pretend, anyway."

"Okay, Yuri-chan! Um . . . how long have you worked here?"

"Here as in this studio or here as in England? Well, I've been in England for five years and I've worked with this agency for three. Todd "discovered" me, if you will. And I've had to work with the idiot ever since."

"Do you love him?" Minako asked, without thinking. Once the words were out she wondered what had prompted that question. It was so personal and . . . random!

"Do I love him?" Yuri looked at her, her words soft. "Yes, I think I do. As much as any woman can love a rascal like that. Oh, but 'e's a tricky one, m'girl. Don't be taken in by him."

"Tricky?"

"He could charm the scales off a serpent."

Before Minako had time to respond to that, the "Boss" walked in, Todd at his side. Mr. Stanley, she reminded herself firmly. She mustn't forget his name!

He gave her a cursory look then turned to Todd, his self-proclaimed best studio photographer. "This the girl?"

"Yes, sir."

He looked her up and down for another instant critically then turned to look at Todd and Yuri trying to be discreet in the background. "Hrrrmmm. Hmmmmm. Yes, hmmm." Then with a flick of his fingers he turned and began walking back to the elevator that would get him to his office on the third floor. "She's green as grass and we haven't any demand for her "type" right now. She's got to establish herself a bit first."

Just as Minako was beginning to feel the weight of her dreams crashing about her, he paused. "Girl, what's your name?"

"Minako. Minako Aino."

He snorted. "Too foreign. You from overseas?"

"Yes, sir. Japan."

"Oh-ho." Slowly his head turned to look at Todd with one eyebrow lifted, his expression inscrutable. "Another one, Toddy boy?"

Todd tried not to flush.

"Well then," "Boss" Stanley said briskly, "can you make coffee?"

"Um . . . yes?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"I mean, yessir! I can, sir!"

"Don't call me "sir"! Call me "Boss" like the rest of 'em." His voice suddenly became even more strident as he resumed walking. "All right, you're hired. Right now you're only a coffee-girl and gopher, got that? After some more time and after you've been around long enough to learn the ropes we'll see if we can shop you around to some people in need of models. But for god's sake, you'd better not be lying about that coffee! STRONG coffee! You ought to thank your lucky stars that the regular girl's out with pneumonia. Yuri can't make a pot to save her life and Todd's tastes worse'n ditchwater. If I didn't need coffee to survive I wouldn't even give you a second look, got it?"

"Yes, si-Boss!"

"One last thing. Your name is Mina Love from now on. Got that? And you're going to keep a squeaky clean reputation if it kills you. We're short on those kinds of models. Squeaky clean, hear?! Or it's out on your ear you go!"

"Yes, Boss!"

He hit the elevator button and the door opened instantly. The doors closed on him and by the changing floor numbers they saw that it was rising.

Minako stood in shocked amazement for a moment before she mumbled

the name out loud. "Mina Love." A quiet voice within her said, It suits, doesn't it? All things considered.

"Good show!" Yuri said.

Todd was grinning broadly and rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Ah, yes, I see my evil schemes are working!"

The blonde teenager whirled around, exclaiming, "I got the job? I got the job! I got the job!"

"You got the job!" Todd and Yuri chanted back happily.

"We're all done with this window!" one of the workers from outside shouted.

Starting, Minako stared at the window for an instant, happiness warring with dread in her face. Then she squared her shoulders and turning away from the window, a determined look in her eyes, she looked at Todd and Yuri and smiled.

I won't let destiny stand in the way of my dreams! No matter what.

--

Returning to her house, still elated, she was surprised to find Artemis waiting for her outside.

"Peggy called," he said shortly. "She said to come right over."

"Is something wrong?" Abruptly, all the happiness was gone.

He shrugged. Breaking into a run, Minako went back down the street and kept running until she was at Peggy's cottage.

She was gardening outside as they came up, panting, and her expression was perplexed. "Minako, did you run all the way here?"

"Peggy, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she replied, laughing.

Minako glared at Artemis but he was too busy trying to catch his breath to notice.

"I just thought you'd like to know that it's done." She smiled and added with genuine excitement, "Come see, Minako!"

She let them in through the back gate and through the studio doorway. The portrait was the first thing that met her eyes as the door swung open before them.

A woman sat stroking the sleeping white cat in her lap. She was dressed in a white dress with what looked like a little half cape. Colorful ribbons were twined through her golden hair. Soft light filtered through the leaves of the trees behind her and illuminated her figure. The pillars of something that looked like a shrine could be seen in the background as night edged into day along the horizon. She was smiling and her eyes were a wistful blue in color. The whole painting had the quality of a dream.

"How do you like it?" Peggy whispered.

Minako swallowed. Hard.

Artemis's countenance took on the aspect of a thundercloud.

"It's beautiful," Minako said stepping closer to it. "Is that really me?"

"Yes and no."

Artemis snorted. "Yes, that was you. In another life. Isn't that right?" He looked over at Peggy.

"Yes." Her voice and eyes were steady. "That's right."

Staring at the woman who shared her face, Minako's eyes searched then caught on something. "What's this I'm wearing? This stone pendant? It almost looks like a sword . . ."

The white cat sprang up on his hind legs to take a closer look at the portrait.

"I don't know," Peggy was saying. "You wore it in the dream."

"Dreams," Artemis bit out, "can be misleading."

"What's your problem?!" Minako shouted, losing her patience. "It's a beautiful portrait! What don't you like about it?!"

He ducked his head and lifted and set down one paw repeatedly as though punctuating a point. "I look fat."

"WHAT?"

Peggy burst into a fit of laughter until Minako gave up and joined in too, Artemis still glaring balefully at the floor.

--

In the darkness the lone Hunter prowled, licking its wounds. There was the smell of blood in the air. Its blood. Ancients did not bleed . . . that was a job for lesser Prey.

There was Pain.

It had gone lame in one leg and both ears had been torn off. Should it return to the Lair it would undoubtedly Die.

The Hunter was Smart. It would not go. It would Stay in the Mortal world and feast on Mortal flesh for a long time . . . until it was well again. Then it would Hunt the thing of Power once again. The blades on its arm were still sharp. Its teeth could still rend and Kill. It would Wait.

A blade stabbed through its back, severing its spine and puncturing a quick succession of internal organs. It lay bleeding for an instant, the blood-soaked sword plunged through it with its hilt and the hand that held it slick with blood. Then its body too was gone, leaving behind only a pool of blood upon which floated motes of remaining dust.

The clatter of falling metal could be heard, as could the sound of a body slumping to the ground.

There was Pain but he Lived.

To be continued . . .

----------------------

Author's Notes: People from Kansai have a distinctive accent, which is what Yuri means by Minako being able to tell already. I have not tried to reproduce it in the text. Yuri's wacky British accent is a completely separate affair.

I just wondered . . . What would Minako look like with chin-length hair? For me, it was an interesting thought. What would any of the Senshi look like with a different hairstyle for that matter? I just thought I'd experiment with Minako. Apologizes to any enraged Minako fans. It could've been worse, after all. I could have given her a big tattoo that said "MOMMA" or something. - At least this is only temporary!

Gahhhh . . . And the whole episode was originally a great deal more light-hearted than it ended up being. Because once I actually thought up a good monster of the day that shoved the whole thing up another notch with regard to that. And yes, Minako getting a job should have been part of some other episode but it just really, really, REALLY won't fit with Episode Three and she needs to HAVE THE JOB by Episode Four, so.

Oh, and Todd and Yuri are just fun. You wouldn't see a whole lot of them, but they'll be there somewhere.

Since this series takes place in England from now on I will be listing Minako under her English alias. All other Japanese characters will be listed family name first.

Mina Love/Aino Minako  
Kenneth Knight/Kunzite  
Artemis/Artemis  
Peggy Jones/Yumeno Yumemi  
Garnet/ORIGINAL CHARACTER  
Todd/ORIGINAL CHARACTER  
Tadashi "Yuri" Sayuri/ORIGINAL CHARACTER  
Mr. "Boss" Stanley/ORIGINAL CHARACTER  
Still have no idea as to the names of Minako's parents.

Konnichiwa - Good afternoon


	3. Episode Three: Aphrodite's Chocolate

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to Takeuchi   
Naoko, Kodansha, Toei Ltd., and tons of other people.  
Thank you very much for creating such a wonderful story and please  
don't sue me. ^_^;;; However . . . the events of this story and  
some of these characters are MY property. No stealing or the   
fabulous Sailor V will punish in the name of VENUS!!!! And Artemis  
will scratch your eyes out . . .  
  
  
In a time of peace . . .  
  
In a time of war . . .  
  
Two kingdoms lived side by side . . .  
  
Two hearts cried out for one another . . .  
  
And thus was a legend born.  
  
SAILOR MOON  
IN ANOTHER LIFE:  
GOLDEN BEGINNING  
  
by Fushigi Kismet  
  
  
It is the Spring of Love. Couples abound in  
London - the streets are full of them, laughing and  
smiling. Every little chirping bird has another to  
chirp alongside. Yet, I, the Goddess of Love, am  
still alone. It is the Spring of Despair.  
  
She sighed, stared at the quickly drying ink on the half-filled   
page before her, then turned her gaze out the window to the wet London   
streets below.  
A couple walked by in matching yellow raincoats, arm in arm.  
They looked suspiciously like Sayuri and Todd.  
"That's IT!" Minako declared, springing to her feet.  
"What?" Artemis lazily opened one eye and looked up at her from   
where he had been napping, curled up on her bed.  
"I'm not going to take it anymore."  
"What aren't you going to take?" he grumbled, a bit of irritation   
seeping through into his voice. When she got that fanatical edge to   
her voice, he knew it meant trouble.  
"The fact that every girl in the ENTIRE city has a boyfriend but   
me!"  
"Aren't you exaggerating a little bit?"  
The infuriated look she shot him was enough to shut him up. "Never   
mind. So, since you can't take it - do I dare ask?"  
"I'm going to go out there and find myself a boyfriend!!!"  
Artemis heaved a long-suffering sigh, "You should be training, not   
worrying over boys. Besides, it's pouring out. Why in the world   
would you want to go out in that weather?"  
"I'm going out!" she said stubbornly, pouting. "Anyway, it's   
Valentine's Day-"  
"In TWO WEEKS!"  
"-and I've got to go buy some chocolate," she finished, stubbornly   
ignoring him.  
Artemis's ears perked up. "For me? Why, how uncharacteristically   
thoughtful of you, Minako."  
"Not for *you* - for my new boyfriend!"  
The white cat face-faulted. Then shutting both of his eyes tightly   
in a show of resuming his nap, he said, "All right, Mina. I don't   
care what you do. Just stay out of trouble, okay?"  
"What're you worried for, Artemis? I can take care of myself."   
She stuck her fingers out in a victory sign. "After all, I am the   
invincible Sailor V!"  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
  
Aphrodite's Chocolate  
aka  
Venus's Mark of Love  
  
  
The phone was ringing. He could dimly hear it, but he   
didn't/wouldn't/couldn't? answer it. If he had possessed the strength   
to do so, he would have utilized it in a much more efficient manner   
than expending it on something that seemed as ludicrous as answering   
the telephone. He would, perhaps, roll over onto his back. There was   
always the chance of accidentally smothering himself on his pillow.   
What an end that would be after all the trouble he had gone through to   
stay alive. As it was, he just wanted to stay still . . . to rest a   
while.  
Irritation caused his brows to furrow. The damn phone was still   
ringing. When would the machine pick up?  
Ah, there. It was running through the spiel of his pre-recorded   
message now.  
". . . want to talk to me, leave a message after the squeak."  
SQUEAK.  
The joys of customizable answering machines.  
A disgruntled voice rolled into the silence. "Kenneth, when will   
you grow out of these childish frivolities?"  
He snorted. Ah, yes, his father. Just when he'd thought that his   
week couldn't get any better.  
"I have some matters to discuss with you. Call me when you get   
in." Click.  
He looked down in mild surprise, having felt his fingers clench   
involuntarily. Hmm. Well, his father always *had* been able to goad   
him into action. However, even that little effort had been   
exhausting. Still, now that he *knew* he was capable of it, he   
marshaled his strength and forced himself to roll over onto his back.   
Staring up at the dark ceiling as the rain lashed at his windowpanes   
outside, his thoughts proceeded to wander back to the battle of the   
day before. Flashes of it played themselves out and he let them, his   
lips twisting into a grim smile. It was all right, wasn't it? To   
wallow in his pain for once? Not the pain that shot through his body   
that had long since faded from his conscious thought, suppressed so   
that it was within the threshold of his tolerance, but the incessant   
ache in his chest. Because he had seen the contingent of Hunters head   
off in her direction. Because he had not been there to protect her.  
Had she needed to be protected? He knew that she was alive . . .   
was well. He could feel her shining somewhere in the shuttered   
recesses of his heart. Somehow, she had gotten through the ordeal as   
well. That had been a trial and while both had survived, he knew that   
it was impossible that they were both unscathed.  
Had it changed her? Looking death in the eyes?  
The woman he had known before - she had been accustomed to the   
daily struggle of life and death. There was nothing to be done about   
the past. But the girl in the here-and-now . . . what of her? He had   
wanted to shield her from the world. She, who had previously known so   
much of its harsh realities.  
He shook his head, the smile fading from his lips. What did he   
know of her anyway? She was a woman in a dream . . . He had dreamt   
of her countless nights for all the years of his life but what did   
that *mean*? Did he love her? Did he even know her? The past was   
still a mystery to him even though with every dream, details about it   
and his place in that world in the past became clearer to him.  
Can you love a dream?  
Still, he had, here and now, the opportunity to meet her and learn   
about her in this life. If she and he had both changed . . . well   
then, the dream would remain a dream.  
One that would always be a part of him, but as something   
insubstantial - without relation to his life now. Other than the   
whole transforming to save the world bit, at least.  
His father would be appalled if he knew that Kenneth was even   
considering allowing some "flight of fancy" effect his daily life and   
decisions. Cold, hard reason was the modus operandi of the Knight   
Family!  
Who was it who had taught him the importance listening to the   
heart?  
  
The dream-memory of her smile washed over him and was abruptly   
overlaid with his image of her now - of the girl-woman who had sat on   
a bench, talking to a cat, a mixture of pain and angry frustration   
brewing in her eyes. A hint of desolation clung to her that was at   
odds with his memories. Something about that image troubled him.  
He absentmindedly rubbed at the remnants of an old scar on the palm   
of his left hand as he was apt to do when troubled. Blinking, he   
stopped and examined the hand closely. The skin was smooth. There   
was no scar in this life.  
No, he mused, he had scars that had been carried over from that   
life, whether he knew of them or not. Ones that were too deep to be   
seen and too much a part of him and who he had been, who he *was* to   
ever be erased. Perhaps, they had marked her too. Shutting his eyes,   
he gave himself over to sleep.  
  
Mina ran down the stairs and out the house and was halfway down the   
street before she realized that she had forgotten her coat. She ran   
back for it and was halfway down the block before she realized that a   
coat wasn't all the useful in the rain when one has forgotten to bring   
an umbrella. So, back she went, dashing up the stairs to her room,   
wet clothes trailing little rivers of water behind her.  
Artemis stared at her for a moment before yowling in despair.   
"You're such an absentminded moron . . . You'd lose your head if it   
wasn't attached! You're going to catch a cold!"  
"Nonsense!" she muttered through chattering teeth, steadfastly   
ignoring her own chilled body as she grabbed the green umbrella   
hanging from the hook on her wall. "I'll be fine. Now, YOU be quiet   
while I'm gone. Okaa-san, I mean, Mum and Otou - err, Dad will be   
back in two shakes of a lobster's tail and it wouldn't be good if they   
caught you talking, now would it? And *I'D* be grounded for a month   
probably!"  
"Grounded? Whatever for?"  
"Aino Minako, what do you think you're doing, keeping a talking cat   
for a pet? I want that unnatural beast out of here right now! You're   
grounded!" she said in a rather uncanny imitation of her mother's   
voice.  
"Minako, I wish you'd use a little sense . . . it's faaaar more   
likely that you'd get in trouble for being Sailor V."  
"Oh, no duh!" She switched into a mimicry of her father's deep   
tones. "What?! You're gallivanting about in nothing but a flimsy   
fuku shouting nonsense at a bunch of hentai men in rubber suits?!   
You're no daughter of mine!! What do you think you're trying to do .   
. . save the world?! And for heaven's sake, I always knew that mangy,   
flea-bitten thing was an agent of the Devil! The DEVIL, you hear me?!   
Now, don't make me send you off to one of those gaijin convents I've   
heard so much about! I'd prefer you to stay a traditional Japanese   
girl . . . but if I have to I won't hesitate to send you home to live   
with your grandmother to be away from all of this nonsense!" She   
paused and looked at Artemis with a funny expression. "Then he'd   
probably haul out his shotgun and shoot you and I'd be stuck in Japan   
and London would be overrun with creepy-crawlies and the world would   
be doomed and then where would we be? I'd be miserable and you'd be a   
catskin rug!"  
"Minako, your father doesn't even *own* a shotgun."  
"Oh, well." She flapped a hand at him. "He could GET one, you   
know. It's not that hard. And then there are always the kitchen   
knives . . ." She stopped shaking her head. "Enough of that . . .   
You get the picture. So be goooood!" she sang, slamming the door as   
she left the room.  
He shook his head as the door slammed. But still, the voices *had*   
been eerily accurate and he really *could* picture her parents saying   
all those things . . . Maybe she could make it as an actress after   
all? It was then that his eyes fell on the green umbrella she has   
left lying on the floor.  
"MINAKO!!!!!" he bellowed, and he heard her steps thudding up the   
stairs as the door flung itself open.  
"OH, ALL RIGHT!" she snapped, snatching up the umbrella. "So I'm a   
LITTLE absent-minded! Don't we ALL have our flaws?!"  
Without waiting for an answer she had pounded down the stair again   
and he could only fervently hope that she had enough presence of mind   
to OPEN her umbrella.  
  
Exhausted from her efforts, Minako decided not to make the effort   
to go to the nearby store and instead boarded a bus waiting nearby and   
took it downtown. Getting off at a likely looking corner that was all   
a-hustle and bustle she peered about a bit until she saw an warmly   
glowing window shining at her from underneath the dim glow of a   
streetlamp.  
In old-fashioned lettering the sign above the window read   
"Aphrodite's Chocolate."  
"Aha!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers and not at all surprised   
at her luck. After all, few things surprised her these days, what   
with discovering that she had a special extra-terrestrial destiny and   
all. That was something that was kind of hard to top with regards to   
the surprise department, unless, of course, she thought, laughing, you   
were an imaginary character in an anime or manga.  
Stepping closer to the window, she took in the display, platters   
draped in vivid dark crimson reds to show off the dark gleam of the   
chocolate and the glossy sheen of the box covers.  
One arrangement stood prominently in the middle, small heart-shaped   
boxes tied with tasteful red ribbon grouped together, one on the   
other. A little placard was placed next to them, shining silver in   
the light.  
"Aphrodite's Chocolate?" she read the name slowly to herself.  
"That's right," a young man's voice said from behind her. "It's a   
new kind of chocolate . . . a very special kind."  
Minako turned, and looked up into a handsome, smiling face. Her   
heart fluttered.  
"Please, come in," he said jovially, gesturing at the open door.   
She did so, realizing with a start that he was wearing a uniform with   
the store's name printed across the front. He followed her in, still   
smiling.  
Returning to his place behind the counter, he said cheerily, "It   
isn't often that someone just stares at the window for that long   
without bothering to step inside. Besides, it's nice and dry inside   
and you're sopping wet."  
She belatedly realized that she had forgotten to open her umbrella.  
"Ah, I . . ." she trailed off, uncertain of what to say. An   
abundance of chocolate surrounded her, bars and boxes in all shapes   
and sizes, colors and assortments, display cases full of fudge and   
other delicious goodies, and the bell-shaped glass on the counter   
under which chocolate resided. The two of them were the only ones   
inside. Rain days couldn't be good for business, she decided.  
"Are you, by any chance, shopping for Valentine's Day?" he asked   
watching her.  
"I . . . yes." She managed a smile, still staring at him.  
"I take it your boyfriend likes chocolate then?" he laughed.  
"Don't have one," she said quickly, watching him carefully for his   
response.  
"Oh? Pretty girl like you?" He shook his head. "I wonder what   
English boys are thinking these days."  
Minako wondered the same thing.  
"So, how can I help you?"  
"Um," she fidgeted for an instant, "what do you suggest I buy?"  
"Everything here's good. Of course, what else would you expect the   
proprietor to say?"  
"You OWN this shop?!" Minako said in amazement. He couldn't be   
older than twenty-four or so.  
"Is that so surprising?"  
"It's just . . . I-I thought you were just working here!"  
"Well," he grimaced, "chocolate's not exactly the most lucrative   
profession. I can't afford to hire help and it's such a small   
business, anyway, that I just run everything myself."  
"What, um, made you decide to go into chocolate?"  
"When I was a very small boy I used to come here everyday after   
school to buy a bar of chocolate. The owner was very kind and the   
shop was always full of children . . . but he retired and sold the   
store. The new owner wasn't so friendly and he really didn't know   
anything about the business at all. After a while, business slowed   
and the new owner put this shop up for sale again. By then, I was   
just out of college with enough money saved to tide me over for a bit.   
I already had a job lined up and everything. Can you believe I was   
going to be a computer engineer?  
"Ah, but when I heard this shop was for sale - It was an   
opportunity I couldn't give up. It has always been my dream to own   
this place," he said with a sigh. "This shop has always carried   
nothing but the very best chocolate and the very best brands from the   
best chocolate makers in the world. Swiss chocolate, Belgian   
chocolate, dark, light, white, milk, nut-filled, fruit-filled, cream-  
filled, caramel-filled . . . every kind of chocolate in the world."   
His eyes held a faraway look that faded abruptly as he looked at her.   
"Ah, but I discovered the best chocolate of them all," he winked at   
her as though sharing some immense secret, "and I know it's the best   
because I created it . . . It's right here. Aphrodite's Chocolate,   
named after this shop."  
"The chocolate in the window?"  
"That's right." He smiled. "Here, have a piece. Compliments of   
the maker." Pulling out a box from beneath the counter he opened it   
and offered it to her. She took a piece of the round chocolate   
gingerly between her fingers. It was intricately decorated with   
flowers outlined in chocolate. Taking a bit, her eyes widened in   
surprise as the rich, sweet taste rolled over her tongue.  
"This is sinfully good!" she exclaimed, savoring the flavor.  
"I'm glad you think so."  
"You must be making millions selling these!"  
He flushed. "Well, they're doing rather well on the market. I   
supply the other shops with boxes and they're selling out at such a   
rate that I might be able to expand soon."  
"Wow! So you might be a multi-billionaire soon?!"  
"Not quite. But I might actually start making a profit, yes."  
"How much is a box?" she demanded.  
He quoted the price and she whistled. "You really WILL be a multi-  
billionaire." She paused then stuck out her hand. "Oh, I'm Mina by   
the way."  
"Will," he said, shaking her hand.  
"Pardon?"  
"William Beckett."  
She snickered. "Will will be rich and successful!"  
"Did you want to buy any chocolate?"  
She shook her head. "Not today. I'll have to take a rain-check   
until I can save up enough money to buy a box of that chocolate of   
yours!" A ray of sunlight caught her eye. "Oh, look, it's stopped   
raining. I probably should be getting back home now. Is it okay if I   
come back later?"  
"Of course," Will replied. "I'll look forward to selling some   
chocolate to you. How about I walk you back out since I pretty much   
dragged you in here to being with?"  
He did just that, and when he swung the door open she squinted in   
the bright daylight, feeling as though she had just emerged from a   
different world.  
"Hey, Will," the girl sweeping wet leaves from the front of the   
flower shop next door said, as he and Minako stepped outside.  
"Hello, Angela," he said blushing, and watching him blush Minako   
felt her good mood drain away.  
"Quite a drencher, wouldn't you say?"  
"Yes, rather."  
The girl shook her head, short brown curls bouncing about her   
shoulders. "Nobody feels like buying flowers when it's pouring out."  
"Do you work here?" Minako interjected politely.  
"Oh," Angela looked startled for a moment, "not exactly. You see,   
it's my shop. My mother's and mine."  
"I see," Minako said, and looking at Will's scarlet face and   
Angela's sunnily oblivious one, she really DID see.  
Swallowing her disappointment she looked more closely at the two of   
them.   
Eyeing Will and Angela she smiled to herself, a devious glint in   
her eyes.   
  
Kenneth stared moodily at the calendar as he rotated one stiff   
shoulder. He'd missed half a week of school because of his injuries,   
he STILL wasn't fully recovered, despite the quick healing properties   
of his Guardian mode - which weren't too helpful since he couldn't   
seem to control his transformation - and Valentine's Day was next   
week.  
No doubt his father would call and announce that he had fixed   
Kenneth up with one of his business partner's daughters for the   
duration of that day. He made a face. Seeing how well their LAST   
conversation had gone when Kenneth had finally been able to call him   
back . . .  
That was it. He was disconnecting the phone and hiding out at the   
library, or the museum basement, or somewhere else he was unlikely to   
be, until the whole thing blew over. If he remained at home his father   
would doubtless send some of his lackeys out to fetch him. It wasn't   
like he had the slightest interests in any of *those* girls anyway.  
Inadvertently he pictured her, that girl, Aino Minako, and he felt   
a blush suffusing his face. What was he thinking? She was just a   
KID. And . . . and . . . if he *did* see her what would he even say?   
'Hi, I have we met before? I think I know you from another life?' He   
figured he'd have about half a second before she told him to drop   
dead.  
But still, even though he didn't know her, even though he had   
promised himself to wait and see, to let the dream remain a dream if   
it was best that way . . . STILL, the thought of her with someone   
else . . . it IRKED him.  
Valentine's Day. What a useless holiday.  
  
"Valentine's Day. What a splendid holiday," Lady Garnet mused.   
"So many love-sick fools ripe for the harvest."  
The youma bowed before her. "Yes, my lady."  
She glared at him. "Don't think I've forgotten your predecessor's   
failures . . . the ENTIRE pack of Hunters lost to TWO warriors?! It's   
a disgrace I can never live down . . . nor your kind for that matter."   
She sniffed. "Be certain that you obtain RESULTS for me or else you   
will suffer the same fate as the one who formerly held your position."  
There was an uncomfortable silence as a wail of pain could be dimly   
heard from somewhere beneath them.  
"They're almost done with it," she said, showing a glint of white   
teeth in her smile. "They took their time to make sure the job was   
done right . . ."  
The youma gulped. "Y-Yes, Lady Garnet."  
"How are the operations proceeding?"  
"Very well. Energy is being collected and everyone who passes   
through is being checked with the star crystal."  
She steepled her fingers. "Do *try* not to attract an untoward   
attention. We will have something to *deal* with those meddlesome   
warriors soon, but for right now all that is required is to carry out   
or mission without interference. When she shows up, distract her with   
some disposable youma and make sure the star crystal is safely   
returned here."  
"Yes, Lady Garnet."  
She dismissed it with a wave of her hand and it hastily left,   
stumbling over its feet in an attempt to leave her presence.  
"Yes, Sailor V. Soon you will no longer pose a problem."  
  
The next day . . .  
  
Minako threw on her coat and banged about her room in her hurry.  
"Going to that chocolate shop again?" Artemis asked her dryly,   
having heard all about the "really cute guy in love with the   
completely oblivious girl" the day before.  
"NO!" she snapped back. "I'm going to work!"  
She double-checked the time on her watch. "AND I'M LATE!"  
Artemis clapped his paws over his ears in case Minako actually   
managed to break the sound barrier this time as she ran down the   
stairs.  
Peering at the carpet, he shook his head. "Hmmmm. You'd think   
there would at least be burn marks."  
  
"So this is your writing assignment?" Yuri sounded dubious.  
"Yup! Can you look over it for me? Pretty PLEEEEAAASE?!!"  
"Ummm," the model stared at the paper for an instant, "okay."  
"Cool."  
"Mina!" Boss Stanley yelled.  
"Coming!!!" She turned to her friend. "Sorry, gotta go! I'll   
pick it up later, 'kay?"  
"Mmmm-hmmm." Yuri flapped a hand at her, still staring at the   
paper in partially horrified fascination.  
  
  
An hour later . . .  
  
Sayuri slapped down the pages on the top of cabinet where Mina was   
digging out white paper. "Your English is atrocious, Minako-chan!"  
"Peggy said the same thing," she said gloomily. "Demo, Yuri-chan,   
your English is *funny* . . ."  
"What d'you mean, *funny*?" Yuri asked, mock-anger filling her   
voice.  
Minako smiled. "You just sound . . . weird."  
"Don't be such a cheeky gel! Anywho, I do NOT sound weird . . .   
It's just . . . I didn't really learn proper English. Um . . . I   
watched too many Scottish and Irish shows when I got here so my   
English is a mess."  
"What she means," Todd said, poking his head around the door, "is   
that she's addicted to accents!" He quickly ducked his head back   
behind the door as Yuri flung a shoe at him.  
"Idiot," the model muttered. Minako smiled, filing that term under   
"Synonyms for Baka."  
"Hey, Yuri-kun, do you know how to get a girl and a guy together?"  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh?" There was a certain predatory look in Yuri's eyes.   
"Who's this then???"  
"No, not ME!" Mina said hastily. "I wish! I just made friends   
with this really cute guy and he's in love with this girl who doesn't   
seem to notice him . . . AT ALL."  
"Is he really that cute?"  
"Yes."  
"And you're not going after him?"  
"I don't interfere with true love! It's this rule I have."  
"Aw, you softie," Yuri pouted. "Well, okay, so you want to help   
the guy out?"  
"That's about the shape of it."  
"Size," Yuri corrected absently, tapping her fingers on the   
cabinet.  
"What?"  
"Never mind."  
Mina grabbed an armful of paper and began walking, Yuri   
accompanying her, as she refilled the copier and began placing paper   
in the computer printers.  
"All right, here's what you do," Yuri said suddenly. "Get the guy   
to admit that he likes her and get HIM to do something."  
"Like what?"  
"Like ask her on a date."  
The blonde turned to argue with the brunette. "What if she turns   
him down?"  
"What if she doesn't?"  
"That's true, I guess, but what if-"  
"What if you got to work?" a voice broke in.  
They both turned guiltily to see Boss Stanley glaring at them.  
"Yes, sir!" both chorused, quickly separating and going off in   
separate directions. Minako snagged her paper off the cabinet on her   
way back and noticed that it was covered with red marks and a little   
note from Sayuri at the bottom.  
  
"Needs a little work. ^_-"  
  
She sighed.  
  
  
Later that week . . .  
  
"Hi!" Minako chirped, breezing into the shop. The first thing she   
noticed was the horde of people. Then she noticed that they were all   
in line and clutching boxes of Aphrodite's Chocolate as though their   
lives depended on it.  
Making her way around the crowd, she finally found Will ringing up   
purchases. "Oooh, business good?" she teased.  
"Rather good."  
The phone rang.  
"Mina, would you get that?"  
"Me?" she squeaked.  
He nodded.  
"Um, okay." She ran into the backroom and picked up the phone.   
"Hello, Aphrodite's Chocolate."  
"Oh, *is* this the right number? You *DO* still have some left?"  
"Um," she glanced outside to where the people were. "Our stock is   
running low, so if you want to get some I advise coming down   
immediately."  
"Oh dear! May I have the address?"  
Mina gave her directions and hung up the phone, only to have it   
start ringing again. Risking another quick glance at Will who seemed   
harried but happily so, seeing as he was selling his chocolate, she   
picked up the phone again. "Hello? Aphrodite's Chocolate."  
  
  
Two hours later . . .  
  
"Whew!" Will said, watching the door shut behind the last of the   
customers. "What a day!"  
"You can say that again!"  
"Oh, Mina, are you still here?"  
She looked at him in exasperation. "Who do you think the wonderful   
person is who's been answering your phone for the past two hours?"  
He chuckled. "Just kidding! You've been a great help! Here." He   
pulled out a box from behind the counter and held it out to her. "My   
last box of Aphrodite's Chocolate. For you."  
"Really? Just for answering your phone?"  
"What? Don't you think you deserve it?"  
"I don't know," she mused, remembering the plan. "Don't you think   
there's someone else who deserves it *more*?"  
He looked at her without comprehension. "Someone?"  
"Oh, come ON, Will! Don't play dumb. I'm sure Angela would   
appreciate this more than me."  
To her astonishment he flushed and dropped his eyes. "I would   
never . . . She deserves diamonds, not chocolates."  
"Maybe she just doesn't understand what she would *really* be   
getting? Will, did you really just buy this shop because you liked it   
when you were little or was there another reason?"  
He refused to meet her eyes.  
"Oh, Will," she exclaimed, frustrated. "Can't you just admit that   
you love her?!"  
"That's not the problem! It's just-" He saw her startled eyes and   
lowered his voice. "It's just, she's had such a hard time all her   
life, struggling to keep that flower shop open with her mother. I   
didn't want to go to her with nothing to offer but chocolate and my   
heart. But now, now things are different. Aphrodite's Chocolate was   
featured in a few ads and word-of-mouth is getting around . . . you   
saw them today . . . It's going to be a success! I just know it!   
And then I can go to her with *something* as opposed to nothing . . ."  
She shook her head, taking the chocolate from him. "No, Will, this   
chocolate is important because you made it with love. Because, even   
if she doesn't know it, you made it for her. Not because it's going   
to make you rich. Your heart is the most important thing you have to   
offer."  
"I'll be back another day," she said softly.  
  
A few days later . . .  
  
  
"So what do you think, Peggy?" she asked from where she was perched   
on a table, swinging her legs as she bit into an apple. "What should   
I do?"  
Peggy paused mid-brushstroke. "I don't really think it's up to you   
to fix up their relationship, Mina."  
"Of course not! But as the Goddess of Love I ought to do   
SOMETHING, right?!"  
". . ." Peggy turned back to her canvas and painted for a while   
before saying anything. "Maybe you should talk to Angela and see how   
she feels about Will? You know . . . sound her out?"  
"What is she supposed to sound like?"  
*Sweatdrop* "It's an expression, Mina! You know, talk to her and   
see if she likes Will too or if she's got someone else. You know,   
that kind of thing. That way you'll know if he's setting himself up   
for rejection or not."  
"Ohhhhhh. I get it. Okay, great! Thanks, Pegs!" She hopped   
down from the table and gave the girl a hug. "So what are you   
painting? Huh?"  
A perfect reproduction of a box of chocolate and an apple were   
depicted on the canvas.  
"Well, all that talk made me sort of hungry," Peggy said   
sheepishly.  
Minako couldn't help giggling.  
  
  
The next day . . .  
  
"Hello!"  
Angela looked up from cutting rose stems and stuffing them into   
little vials of nutrient liquid. "Oh, hello. Will's friend . . .   
Minako, isn't it?"  
"That's right. You can just call me Mina, though!"  
"All right, Mina then." The woman smiled.  
"Do you need some help with that?" She gestured at the pile of cut   
roses and the other pile of tubes that lay on the countertop.  
"I'm all right. It's just that my mother's not feeling very well   
today so I'm on my own."  
"Really, I'll help. I mean, it looks like you've got a lot of work   
to do and that doesn't look too hard . . . just time consuming."  
"Welllll," Angela temporized, "I suppose it wouldn't do any harm."  
"You just stuff them in those nutrient-things, right?" She picked   
up a rose and a proceeded to do just that.  
"Careful of the-"  
"Ow!"  
"-thorns."  
After one or two tries she got the hang of it and Angela got   
started making some flower arrangements as one or two customers   
wandered about inside.  
"Soooooo," Minako said, looking sideways at Angela as she finished   
with another rose and picked up another one, "errrrm, how long have   
you and Will known each other?"  
"Oh, let's see." Angela paused to consider. "Must be three years   
now . . . since I met Will a year or so before he re-opened Aphrodite   
next door."  
"Reaaaallly? And where did the two of you meet?"  
"Star Trek Convention."  
"I see, I see." Minako nodded wisely. Then she blinked. "Wait,   
back up, *what*?"  
Angela giggled. "Not a "Trekkie," I see."  
"Erm, no, not really. I mean they run it nights back home and it's   
dubbed in Japanese and all but I don't really . . . keep up with it.   
So, um, you and Will both like Star Trek?"  
"Oh yes! I mean, it sounds a little silly, but I was dressed up   
like a female Klingon you see and Will decided to go as Data and we   
were both in line to get an autograph when we started talking . . ."  
In the next two hours Minako learned more than she *ever* wanted to   
about the Star Trek universe and the world of conventions . . . and   
probably more than she wanted to about Angela and Will's hobby for   
cosplaying. It left her no closer to finding out Angela's feelings   
towards Will but what it *DID* leave her with was a healthy sense of   
fear for the mental state of florists and candy shop owners   
everywhere.  
  
When Minako dropped by at Aphrodite's the following day after   
finishing a long day of school and work, she had no idea where to   
start with her "plan." She wondered if Will had thought about what   
she had told him . . . if he had understood what it was she had been   
trying to say. If he had taken action and spoken to Angela . . . ?  
Will was engrossed with carefully packaging some chocolate. They   
were twice the size of a normal chocolate and had intricate designs   
worked in color on their surface.  
"Oooh, what are *those*?" Minako asked, eyes wide.  
"Those are the special Aphrodite's Chocolates that go in the   
individual boxes."  
"How pretty!"  
He smiled. "Tell you what, I'll let you design one yourself and   
keep it for helping me out lately. How's that sound?"  
She grinned. "Sounds great!"  
  
An hour later she was just finishing up the last of her chocolate   
design as Will watched over her shoulder.  
"Oh, that's very good," he commented, biting into an apple.  
She turned, smiling happily, the icing tube in her hand. "You   
think so?"  
"Yes. Who is it?"  
"It's Sailor V!" she said immediately. "The greatest justice-  
fighter in the world!"  
"The one in all the papers?"  
"Yup! That's her! She's my . . . ummmm, idol!"  
"But how do you know what she looks like?"  
"Uh, errr . . . guessed."  
"I see." He smiled to himself. "Did I tell you the legend about   
the decoration of Aphrodite's Chocolate?"  
"No. What about it?"  
"I like to think that it has the power to grant wishes. Because I   
put so much love into every batch I make. Every piece of chocolate   
brings me one step closer to my dream, you see, so it really is   
granting my wish for me. I decorate them with the things that I want   
the most deep down in my heart."  
"Is that why so many of them have flowers?" she asked slyly, adding   
another line of frosting to her chocolate.  
He paused, looking at her. Then with a chuckle, he said, "That's   
right. That's why they have flowers on them."  
"And the angels? I thought they were supposed to represent Cupid."  
He blushed. "Not quite. *Ahem* But what I'm trying to say, Mina,   
is that maybe someday you'll be able to meet Sailor V in person."  
"Hmmmm," she replied in a neutral voice, almost wishing she'd iced   
it with a picture of a good-looking boy instead. "I guess. But that   
wouldn't be *that* hard. Sailor V comes in time to perform miracles,   
after all."  
"Is that so?"  
"Of course. It's something she's good at."  
"Well then," he laughed, "maybe she'll show up in this very store."  
Minako thought to herself, carefully stifling a   
giggle. Aloud, she said, "Eating an apple? I   
thought you subsisted entirely on chocolate!"  
"No one can subsist entirely on chocolate. And like they say, an   
apple a day keeps the doctor away!"  
She stored that saying away for future reference.   
Finishing with another flourish she stood admiring the finished   
product. "Not too shabby."  
"Right, now let's pop it in the freezer so it can harden fast   
enough so you can take it home in a bit."  
"Okay."  
They had just accomplished that task when the phone rang and Will   
reached over and picked it up. "Hello, Aphrodite's Chocolate."  
Instantly, his expression darkened. "What? Again? All right,   
I'll be right over."  
He slammed the phone down on the hook and stood glaring at it for   
an instant.  
"What is it, Will? What's wrong?"  
"It happened again."  
"What?"  
"Someone broke into the Choco-World shop and stole the whole supply   
of Aphrodite's Chocolate."  
She blinked. "They STOLE the chocolate?"  
"Yes."  
"And this has happened before?"  
Shaking his head he reached behind the counter and tossed her a   
newspaper.  
  
The headline read:  
  
RASH OF CHOCOLATE STORE ROBBERIES - NEW CHOCOLATE STOLEN - MAKER   
GUILTY?  
  
"I'm under suspicion for stealing my *own* chocolate, of all   
things. The police seem to think that it's all just a big publicity   
stunt or some such nonsense, but the other chocolate shop owners know   
that it's not."  
He shrugged into his coat.  
"Where are you going, Will?"  
"I have to go see the Choco-World proprietor in person and assess   
the damage." He sighed. "I have to double-check nowadays to make   
sure that they aren't just out and are making up stories to get more   
from me since the chocolate's become so popular. Since I make it all   
myself I can only supply a certain amount to each shop. When they run   
out, that's it until they've all gotten their shipments . . . Then I   
can start filling orders again. But when it's been stolen that's   
another matter."  
"Can I come with you?" she asked.  
He shrugged. "If you want."  
  
The took the bus and did not speak on the way which gave Minako a   
little time to think and a little time to doubt.  
  
"Mina," Will said suddenly.  
She started, then turned to look cautiously at him. "Yes?"  
"Thanks for . . . well, for what you said the other day. You were   
right."  
"I was?"  
"Yeah. I'm going to talk to Angela."  
"Really?"  
"I've decided. Valentine's Day . . . I'm going to tell her how I   
feel."  
  
  
When they had gotten to the store and surveyed the damage, Mina was   
more confused than ever. Why would anyone bother breaking through a   
glass display window to steal CHOCOLATE?  
Apparently, no one else got it either.  
"I don't understand it! I just don't understand it!" the manager   
at the store wailed. "How can our entire supply of Aphrodite's   
Chocolate be gone?! That chocolate's in demand! We're losing   
customers!"  
"Don't worry," Will said grimly, "if you order more I'll get it to   
you as soon as possible."  
The man looked at him mournfully. "But can you manage? I realize   
that it's all hand-made and we're the fifteenth store that's been hit   
. . ."  
"I'll manage," he said, between gritted teeth. "That chocolate is   
going on the market!"  
  
Will spent the next few days feverishly making nothing but   
Aphrodite's Chocolate. He even closed the store in the meantime so he   
had more time to work. For that reason Minako didn't come back to   
pick up her chocolate until it was Valentine's Day.  
"Ugh, rain again?" She shook her head as she ventured out that   
day, actually remembering to bring her umbrella before Artemis could   
tell her not to forget.  
She picked up the chocolate from Will who absentmindedly got it out   
for her, still working on a new batch of chocolate.  
He seemed so tired and distracted she didn't have the heart to ask   
him if he had bothered talking to Angela. It didn't seem like the   
time or the place to broach that subject. Next door the flower shop   
seemed extraordinarily busy as customers rushed in and out, making   
last minute purchases. It was a stark contrast to the dark windows of   
Aphrodite's Chocolate.  
Angela spared a moment to wave at her. She, too, looked exhausted   
and frazzled.  
Mina wondered if *anyone* she knew was going to enjoy this day.   
Perhaps Sayuri and Todd. Valentine's Day was a day for couples . . .  
She looked at the carefully wrapped chocolate in her hand.  
I don't understand . . . Why did I make this? Who is it even   
for? I don't even have anyone to confess to this year. Wow, that's a   
first.  
It's so lonely here.  
  
As she made the long walk home she noticed a store that seemed to   
be doing EXTREMELY well. The line from the store trailed down the   
street and wrapped all the way around the corner.  
"Why in the world are there so many people?" She shook her head in   
irritation and shoved her way to the window where she could see for   
herself what they were selling. What met her eyes was box after box   
of Aphrodite's Chocolate. In fact, nothing *but* Aphrodite's   
chocolate.  
Her eyes widened in surprise. Will was fair - he never gave anyone   
more than the quota. NEVER. Whirling, she rushed out into the rain   
towards Will.  
  
"Will! Will!" she exclaimed, bursting through the door.  
"What?" he said, startled by her sudden noisy appearance.  
"I *huff huff* just *huff* found a store selling nothing BUT   
Aphrodite's Chocolate!!!"  
"WHAT?!" He grabbed his coat and quickly made his way to the   
door, Mina at his side. He strode next door with brisk strides and   
threw the door open. "Angela," he yelled and she turned to look at   
him from where she had been arranging a bouquet for a customer.  
"Will?"  
He tossed her a ring of keys. "Something's come up. Can you watch   
the shop for a bit? I shouldn't take too long."  
"What's going on, Will? What's happening?" she asked, frightened.  
"Minako's found the chocolate," he said through gritted teeth.  
Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, goodness. Are you going to call   
the police?"  
"NO." He pounded one fist into his open palm. "I'm going to teach   
them not to steal from me FIRST. THEN I'm going to call the police."  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
"Don't worry! I'll look out for him," Minako asserted as they   
exited the shop.  
Angela looked after them with worried eyes.  
  
Will's anger simply continued to brew as they ran to the store. He   
was muttering under his breath the whole way and Mina was positive   
that it was a long stream of obscenities from the way his eyes were   
narrowed in anger. Of course, he was justified but she was simply   
glad that *she* wasn't the one he wanted to beat up.  
Still, what she had told Angela before had been a bluff. She   
really was worrying that Will would get himself hurt by trying to take   
on the criminals all on his own. Of course, criminals who stole   
*chocolate* weren't exactly high on her list of fears, but you never   
knew, right?  
I wonder if V will need to make an appearance?  
  
Upon their arrival Mina noted that the line had grown *longer*.   
They pushed and shoved their way through the resentful crowd, finally   
making their way inside the store.  
"Please wait in line," the man behind the counter said reprovingly.  
"I don't have to," William Beckett snapped. "I made that   
chocolate. You're the ones who stole it from ME and other honest   
people trying to get by!"  
"Really, sir," the man said, stepping up to him. Faster than the   
human eye he had grabbed Will about the collar and lifted him into the   
air so that his feet dangled, tightening his hold until he was choking   
the man.  
Suddenly spines burst out through his clothes and his appearance   
mutated until he was no longer human-like in appearance at all, but   
was rather covered in a sleek oily purple skin. The two women behind   
the counter followed suit and the people in the store fled, screaming   
and shouting in the manner that has only been perfected by those in a   
state of complete and utter panic.  
Unseen by anyone, one of the cashiers ducked out through the back   
door, an oddly glowing dark crystal hidden in his hand.  
The youma tossed Will to the floor and glared, his eyes glowing   
red.  
"Mina! Run! Get help!" Will shouted.  
She took one last look at the scene behind her, then turned and   
ran.   
Ducking into a nearby alleyway, she glanced about quickly and   
seeing no one cried, "Moon Power Transform!"  
  
No one except perhaps Will was surprised when Sailor V stepped   
through the door. They were all rather taken aback when Angela   
brushed past V and ran into the store, hair disheveled, eyes frantic.   
Seeing Will, she ran to his side. "Are you all right?! What's going   
on?!"  
"What are you doing here, Angela?"  
"Oh, I left the store with Mother. What have those monsters *DONE*   
to you, Will?!"  
The large male youma looked disgruntled. Before Minako could stop   
it, it stretched out on hand and slammed Will into the wall. "That,"   
it muttered, its pale red eyes fixed on Angela's frightened face.  
Will had mercifully passed out.  
  
Sailor V was not particularly happy about the turn of events.  
"Hey, you! Monster-thingy! What the heck do you think you're   
doing, picking on innocent people when *I'm* standing right in front   
of you?! I'm Codename: Sailor V! A defender of Love, Truth, and   
Justice, and I'm hear to kick YOUR butt! Got it?"  
"Who are you?" the youma grated out with some difficulty due to his   
prominent canines.  
"Didn't I just tell you?! I'm Sailor V!" she exclaimed, indignant.  
He growled, ambling another step closer.  
V stepped forward as well, refusing to back up. "I don't know what   
your game is but stealing is ALWAYS wrong!"  
"Don't interfere!" His teeth clashed against one another and his   
voice was heavy with threat. "Or you might get hurt."  
Her short hair brushed against her cheek and she stiffened in   
remembrance of how close to death she had come last time. "No, I   
don't think so."  
His arm shot out, but she was ready for it.  
However, before anything could be done about it, an orange rose   
shot through the air and buried itself in the aforesaid arm. The arm   
burst into a flickering mass of dust motes as the youma yowled in   
pain, stumbling back a step.  
Venus's gaze followed the path it had taken to rest on a tall   
figure standing perched on one of the rafters.  
"Are you all right, Sailor Venus?" he asked her solicitously.  
She goggled for an instant, then nodded, her mind supplying her   
with unhelpful thoughts like, "Yes, thanks! And . . . you are?"  
"Guardian Griffin!"  
The youma sprang forward with a howl of rage just as Griffin   
flipped off the rafter, drawing forth his sword as he did so and   
neatly slicing through the remaining arm as he landed before he   
plunged the blade behind him through the creature's middle whereupon   
he exploded into dust.  
The whole maneuver looked effortless.  
Sailor V was suitably impressed.  
"My Lady."  
  
Guardian Griffin was a bit miffed, if the truth were to be told.   
He had been busy fleeing two of his father's employees who had somehow   
found his hiding place in one of the school supply closets and had   
been chasing him in an attempt to apprehend him and force him to   
follow his father's plans when he felt her transform. With some luck   
and more skill then he would have preferred acknowledging he possessed   
he had managed to evade them and transform.  
So here he was now, confronted with two paltry youma - having   
already dispatched one FAR too easily - Sailor V looking rather lovely   
and in control of the situation, and he was still not fully healed   
yet. Now that he was in his Guardian guise he could feel his injuries   
mending more quickly but he was still annoyed that at their first real   
"meeting" she would see him at less than his best.  
This must be the least dangerous situation of her career . . . and   
here he was, saving her from *what*, exactly?  
  
was the thought that kept   
running through Sailor V's head as she stared at Griffin, but its   
endless loop was abruptly cut by the sound of two female youma   
screeching in a mixture of horror and anger. "You killed our big   
brother! For that you must face our RETRIBUTION!"  
"Would you prefer me to handle this?" Griffin asked mildly.  
"No, it's all right. Why don't we mop this mess up together?"  
"Suits me."  
The youma were growing increasingly frustrated at being summarily   
ignored and dismissed. "We'll show you our TRUE POWER! Choco   
ATTACK!" Two clouds made up of round pieces of chocolate appeared   
around them, darting towards Sailor V and Guardian Griffin. V slid   
and ducked, rolling, as the chocolate exploded around her upon impact   
with the ground. From his outstretched fingers Griffin sent out a   
burst of energy which impacted with the chocolates headed his way and   
exploded them mid-air.  
The twins cartwheeled in opposite directions circling the Senshi   
and the Guardian, spikes flying from their spiny backs.  
V back-flipped over them, touching down with a one-handed handstand   
just as Griffin turned, reaching up his hand and *twisting* in a   
motion like tugging at invisible strings. The spikes clattered   
harmlessly to the floor.  
The youma followed the spikes with simultaneous lightning bursts.  
  
Griffin and V whirled past each other as the two youma's attacks   
flashed past them and then they were facing each other, a hands-  
breadth apart.  
  
In that instant of stillness, their eyes met . . . grey and blue   
drowning together in a sea of emotion . . . and she knew. Her heart   
knew.  
"Here," she said, pressing the package into his hand. "This is for   
you."  
Then the instant was past and the battle was on . . .  
  
It was finished without a lot of fuss. They stood back-to-back and   
as the youma circled, shrieking, the two warriors shouted their   
attacks together and each one struck a youma which fell, sizzled for   
an instant, then vanished into dust.  
"That didn't take too long," Sailor V observed.  
"They certainly didn't prove as much of a threat as your last   
adversaries."  
She looked at him, her eyes wide. "You were there?"  
Something akin to sorrow colored his eyes. "If I had been capable   
of it, I would have kept the ocean from touching the coast for you . .   
. but I am not as strong as I ought to be. And for that, you have my   
apologies." He reached out and fingered one of the short strands of   
her hair.  
V pulled away, smiling unsteadily. "No, it's all right. I've been   
told that short hair looks good on me."  
"You'll have no argument from me."  
She colored a little, then reached out to touch his arm. "Really,   
I-"  
He bit back an exclamation of pain.  
"You're hurt!" she exclaimed, looking at his arm.  
"It's nothing," he assured her, carefully suppressing the pain, but   
she looked far from convinced.  
"Really," he said, his eyes and voice conveying more emotion than   
he was aware of, "I'm all right now."  
She flushed scarlet without quite knowing why.  
Then realization filled her. "You fought them." It was a statement.  
"In a manner of speaking."  
"You kept the rest of them from me . . . didn't you?"  
He inclined his head slightly.  
"Th-"  
"And that's my cue to leave," he interjected hastily. "Don't be so   
quick to dish out gratitude. You never know what I might want in   
return for a service rendered."  
Somehow, she looked more amused than convinced. "Are you going to   
be around?"  
"We'll meet again." There was a hint of a smile on his lips before   
he leapt to the rafters and vanished out one of the high windows.  
  
Sailor V glanced back at where William lay slumped on the floor,   
Angela kneeling beside him.  
"Oh, DO wake up, Will! I implore you!" the Englishwoman said in a   
voice that left no doubt as to her feelings for him. "Will! Please .   
. ."  
His eyes fluttered open and focused on her face. "Angela?" he   
asked in a tone of disbelief. "Are you all right?"  
"I am now."  
And it was the quality of her voice, of the emotions in her voice   
that made him smile and say, "Will you be mine, Angela Scott? I know   
all I've got now is the shop, but sales for Aphrodite's Chocolate are   
good and-"  
She cut him off, her lips pressed to his. "You silly," she said,   
smiling tenderly at him. "Of course I will."  
The next instant he looked at the chaos around him and said   
incredulously, "She really did come. Miracles really do happen."  
"Who, dear?"  
"Sailor V."  
But when he looked for her to thank her . . . she was gone.  
  
"And that's how it was," she said, having finished her explanation   
of the day's battle, complete save for a few choice Griffin bits she   
had carefully excised.  
"Well, um, good job," was his weak response. She could tell that   
he was upset at having missed the action and perhaps even a little   
proud of his protege's performance.  
"What about Will and Angela?"  
She shook her head. "*Those* lovebirds? By the time "Mina" came   
back with the police they were planning out the honeymoon. They're   
going to combine Aphrodite's Chocolate and the flower shop. They both   
looked really happy and hardly even noticed when "Mina" left."  
"Are you happy?"  
"I'm happy for them, yes. I'm glad I could help today . . . but I   
can't help but feel that the battle was too easy. It's almost as   
though they weren't prepared at all for me, which is something I can't   
believe. Do you think that it was done on purpose? Are they trying   
to study me?"  
"I think you're on to something there. You'll have to be   
especially careful from now on. We might have to intensify our   
training schedule so you can better prepare yourself against any   
future attacks." He paused. "I can't believe you were perceptive   
enough to notice this. The hair isn't the only thing that's changed.   
Are you *really* the same girl I found back in December, or have you   
been replaced by a youma?"  
She snorted. "Are there any youma *THIS* beautiful?!"  
"Forget I asked."  
"Oh, that's right. It's still Valentine's Day! Here, Artemis,"   
she said with a soft, sad smile as she pulled out the box of   
chocolate. "Have some Aphrodite's Chocolate."  
He looked at her carefully. "Mina-chan . . . are you sure? Why   
don't you eat some?"  
She patted his head and stood up, smiling briefly. "Don't you   
worry about me, neko-chan. I'm fine. Oh, Peggy's coming over later.   
Let her in, would you?"  
"Sure thing, Minako . . ."  
She stepped out onto the balcony and slid the glass door behind   
her. Gazing out at the London streets below she smiled a real smile.   
  
  
Kenneth unwrapped the chocolate and stared at it for an instant.   
There was a tiny picture of Sailor V smiling and posing with a "v for   
victory" sign on it from within a heart.  
  
Venus's mark of love.  
  
He broke into a slow smile.   
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
  
I wanted to write a Valentine's Day episode in time for Valentine's   
Day . . . four years ago! __ 


End file.
